Braving the Unknown with You
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:Digital Devil Saga During a mission gone wrong, two people get lost. One is a shy hopeless romantic while the other is a tough tomboy. PAIRING: Serph x Argilla. WARNINGS: SEMI AU, LANGUAGE, LEMONS. COMPLETE
1. Mission

**Braving the Unknown with You**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters featured here all belong to ATLUS USA. **

**A/N: This is dedicated to the newest inspiration to me, my good friend, Fallen Serph. This is for you. I hope you enjoy reading it. And thank you. Mabuhay ang mga Pilipino! Oo, nag-papractice ako ng Tagalog ko! **

**WARNINGS: SEMI-AU (Not based on the game and the Asura Project), OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 1: Mission **

The Junkyard had been in their command at last. The Embryon had won and had unified all under their rule.

But one question remained.

What was the Junkyard?

What did it encompass?

Being born and raised there, at Muladhara, Serph knew not the answer. He had never seen the world other than the part of the Junkyard.

He shook his head. Junkyard? It was a sad name. How could they call their home such a drab and trashy name?

He shrugged his shoulders; he knew not who named it anyway.

Well, he was getting sidetracked again. Now that the Junkyard had been won, there was only one place left to go; everywhere.

That was right. There was still the whole world to see…There was still the whole world to explore. That was the reason why he had assembled his team at the Strategy Room.

"Alright. Everyone is present." came Gale's voice.

Heat crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "What the heck is going on now?!"

Cielo yawned and Argilla petted his head sympathetically, "Poor baby." She then turned to Serph, "Well, what's up?"

Serph smiled but held himself back from baring his teeth. He turned away sharply. She always had that effect on him…that elusive feeling that she made him feel whenever she was near. He had always felt that way about her…

It had started when he first enrolled at the academy…

That was when he first met her.

He blushed at the memory. Back then, he had been picked on. He had been branded as "mute" or "spineless"…or worse.

But it had been her who had saved him from those "bullies".

Flashback

_He walked along the corridors of the academy. The classes and the training exercises had ended. He needed to get back to the barrack. _

_He saw the group of boys his own age loitering by the main doors. He groaned; he knew their types. They were the sort that would take lunch money from wimps and nerds; guys that were like him. _

_He groaned at that. _

_But hey, maybe, if he was lucky, they wouldn't notice him! There were still quite a few students left anyway. He was sure he could blend in. _

_So, with his books pressed against his chest, he cast his face down, taking small steps, tending to his ankle that had been sprained during training. _

"_Wait a minute fresh-meat." a voice said. _

_He didn't stop and continued to walk out of the building when he suddenly felt being jerked back. Before he could say anything, he felt his books being snatched from him. He looked in front of him and saw that another boy had taken his books and were flipping through its pages before tossing it on the ground. _

_He frowned, "Give those back! I need them!" _

_The leader of the group, a large and overweight teen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly, "And what are you going to do about it, dork?" _

"…" _He couldn't say anything, stupefied at the spot. _

"_Heh." the leader spat, "You're just a wimp. A faggot." he told him, shoving him on the ground. _

_Serph glared at them and before he knew it, the group, three of them, had pounced on him, punching and hitting him. _

_He curled himself into a ball, wincing as he felt pain in his head…his abdomen. Then suddenly, the teens were thrown from him. _

_He watched in awe as he saw his savior._

_The girl dodged their blows, twisting one of the teen's arms and using him as a human shield as she kicked the other. She parried their attacks and countered with her own strong blows._

_Having been done with the others, she had hit the leader square on the face, giving him a broken nose. _

_Serph watched as the four boys staggered to their feet, "You'd pay for this bitch!" their leader growled. The girl just yawned, "I'll be waiting boys."_

_Serph blinked as he saw the other three carry their wounded leader from the schoolyard._

"_And don't come back!! Creeps!!" the girl with pink hair yelled. _

_Serph frowned and picked himself from the dusty ground, making sure that his fatigues were clean. _

_He turned to his books but the female had beaten him to it._

"_Here…let me help you with that…" he heard her speak gently. He turned and saw that she had knelt down and gathered his fallen books one by one. _

_His eyes traveled from her hands and onto her face. She was fair-skinned with long pink locks and eyes and a pair of full luscious lips. _

_His face blushed harder. She was beautiful. _

_As soon as she was done, she stood and so did he, "Here." she began, smiling at him warmly, handing his books over to him, "There you go. Don't worry about them. They're just picking on you because you're new."_

_He nodded and smiled weakly. _

_She smiled back, "I'm Argilla. What's your name?" _

_He opened his mouth to speak but it came out as a barely audible whisper, "…Serph…" _

_She blinked, "I'm sorry…What?" she asked, a bit louder than before, leaning in towards him, her ear nearing his lips. _

_Serph blushed again and leaned back, "My…my name…is Serph…" _

_She laughed and leaned back, "Aah…! Serph! Okay! Hahahah…I thought I heard you wrong!" _

_Serph said nothing as she continued to giggle away, all the while mesmerized by her simple actions. _

_When she finished, she clutched her stomach and sighed, "Aa…Well, Serph. It was nice to meet you. I'll see you again tomorrow. Till then, take care. Bye." _

_And with that, she began to walk away…_

_Serph watched her back. Her long hair was loose, and swayed as her hips did…She wore a plain forest green shirt and a pair of army fatigues with her calf-high black boots. She looked…cute…_

_He looked on after she was long gone from his sight…and smiled, "See you tomorrow…Argilla…"_

End Flashback

He cursed himself at his weakness back then…But it had been because of the aforesaid weakness that allowed him to meet her.

And it was because that he met her that he had desired, no, coveted to become stronger. And that was what he had done.

She had become his friend and they had become quite close, but even still, despite all of that, she continued to think and believe that it had been her job to protect him…

Throughout those years, he had given it his all just to be at the top of their class…He did it…for her.

That was why he worked hard…Harder! He pushed himself to the limit, almost to the point of utter exhaustion so that he may prove to her that he was strong.

And he had done just that.

He had come to lead Embryon…

And after that, after years of gruel battling, he had led their tribe to victory. She didn't need to protect him any longer…

But sadly, he knew that her belief had not changed.

She too had gone stronger and had been qualified to join his elite team. He had been overwhelmed, to be sure, as he found her there…

But it was only so until she joked about how he would get along his duties if she had not been there to help him.

He frowned at that.

She had insinuated that he needed her still.

It wasn't that he felt ungrateful. No, it was far from it. In his point of view, he wanted _her_ to need _him_…Couldn't she see that he can do things by himself…? Couldn't she see that now, as leader, that it was his turn to protect her instead?

Well, no. Not really.

His face fell. Well, this wasn't the time or the place to think of such thoughts.

He cleared his throat, "I'm leading an expedition to the north. The ocean there is uncharted."

Cielo's eyes beamed, "Wow!! An expedition! Just like Christopher Columbus!"

"Who?" Heat asked gruffly; annoyed at hearing Cielo's whinny voice.

Argilla chuckled, "An old explorer from the tales of old who discovered an entire continent. Really Heat, you should have listened at history class a bit more."

Heat blushed and glared at her, "Shut up woman!"

An expedition. So much had changed within their world…Because of the Great Disaster, lands were lost and others were formed. And they, the people from the Junkyard; how much of this did they know?

Almost nothing. Nil.

The only thing they knew was that their continent had been the result of the Great Disaster. Nothing more. The rest of the world had been unknown…

Gale shook his head, "Enough idle banter. As Serph had said, he would be leading an expedition. He needs a lieutenant."

"I'll go!"

Four heads whipped to turn to Argilla who smiled, "What? I want to go!"

Serph smiled; it didn't change. He was glad that she was coming along…She would be an asset to him. But he couldn't get that feeling out of his chest that she wanted to come with him because she wanted to protect him.

Because she thought that he needed her.

He sighed…When will she ever see…?

He was still weak in her eyes. That was what he hated the most. To her, he would always be that shy fourteen-year old boy whom the class bullies used to pick on.

Oh well.

But be that as it may though, he cannot refuse her. She had been the first and the most eager to join him. It wouldn't be right to refuse her just because of his personal feelings and perceptions about her either.

Who knows? Perhaps she didn't think of him as that shy nerd from the academy…

He internally snorted; fat chance on that one.

And so, he nodded, "Very well. It is settled then. Argilla and I are to depart at 0600 hours tomorrow."

Heat shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever man. Just send me a postcard."

Cielo nodded, "I didn't want to go anyway…I get seasick!"

Gale touched his forehead and shook his head, "Why don't you two just admit that you both had wanted to go but Argilla had beaten you to it…again?"

Yup. Again. Whenever Serph was to depart on a high-priority mission, Argilla had always made sure that it was she who served to be his lieutenant, beating the others at volunteering.

Heat growled, "Hey! Shut it old man! I'm just fucking bored around here! Ever since the defeat of the Brutes, we've been doing nothing around here! Nothing!" he drawled spitefully.

Cielo nodded, "I agree wid de oaf on dis one Gale! It is kinda boring." he said, drawling.

Serph chuckled, "Well, you still have your duties. So, that's enough from you ladies. Dismissed."

Groans filled the room.

XXXXX

The day had finally arrived. Serph and Argilla had found themselves at the Embryon pier. The others could not see them off seeing that they all had important posts with equally important roles.

And so, it wasn't a sad goodbye.

Serph chuckled; well, it wouldn't be a goodbye, technically.

Serph looked at his companion from the corner of his eyes; she was surveying the area. His heart got caught up in his throat though as he saw her slowly close her eyes and took in a slow intake of air…

Her pink locks danced in the breeze around them…

He couldn't help but feel entranced.

He shook off his thoughts, 'I shouldn't think of her like that…She…she doesn't see me that way.'

"Anything wrong Serph?" Argilla asked.

His stiffened and flashed his warm smile, "No…Nothing's wrong. Come on. We had best get going."

With that, he waked away from her in hopes of reducing the rising temperature of his body. Yup; she still had that effect on him.

"Wait up!" he heard her say from behind him, jogging up to him.

He smiled but kept walking, "Come on Argilla. We have to hurry."

She snorted, "What for? We have all the time in the world!"

Well…that was true…but they just had to hurry damn it! He couldn't let her see that he had begun blushing at her presence…

That would be…compromising of his otherwise stoic countenance…

Embarrassing, in other words.

XXXXX


	2. Mishaps

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 2: Mishaps **

Serph had arranged all of his things neatly within his cabin. They had departed and had now been in high seas for nearly ten hours.

He wondered how Argilla was faring.

They had separated ways when they had decided to inspect their cabins. Being a woman, the only woman within the expedition team, her cabin had been located at the most isolated part of the ship.

He frowned at that.

The only woman aboard. That could spell disaster.

He suddenly beamed; he was there. He would be the one to protect her. This time, it would be she who would be needing him and not the other way around!

He suddenly froze. Wait a minute.

Where was she anyway?

Serph left his room and there set out to find hers. He arrived there a few minutes later and there knocked. No response. He knocked again, a bit louder next time. There was still no response.

"Argilla?" he called out to her firmly.

Nope.

She wasn't there.

He frowned; where could she be?

'This vessel is filled with other strong men. Why would she be sticking around in her dull room?' a voice within his head drawled.

Serph sweat-dropped.

Was the voice insinuating that…?

He could feel his chest tightening and his silver eyes burning at the mere thought of it. It was disgusting.

What thought?

'That she's getting it on with someone at the storeroom perhaps?' the irritating voice taunted him, making Serph narrow his eyes into slits in utter displeasure.

Serph shut his eyes as tight as he could as he imagined his pink-haired friend "get it on" with a man in a…a…a broom-closet!

'Enough!'

He calmed himself and there just turned around, livid. He was going to find her.

XXXXX

His heart was beginning to sink. He was positive that he had searched all around the ship. But he couldn't find her still…!

He had been searching for over half an hour now!

He gritted his teeth in frustration as the seconds ticked by. And he wasn't going to ask the members of his tribe either.

No.

'I'd find her myself.'

He had checked the galley, the cabins, the Power Room, the storage areas…even the crow's nest!

'Where is she?'

He now stood at the forecastle of the ship, breathing in the soothing sea air when something caught his attention.

Actually, it had been catching his attention for the last five minutes. At first, he tuned it out. But as the minutes went by, he could no longer ignore it.

For the last five minutes, the man to his far left had been hacking his breath and was throwing up on the side of the railing.

Serph wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Well, some people were seasick and some were not. He was thankful that he belonged to the latter rather than the former.

He frowned as he once more heard the aforesaid man hack his breath and throw up, barfing uncontrollably. He was wearing not the Embryon uniform but a pair of pants and a heavy jacket and had thrown his hood over his face. Well, almost everyone dressed that way now. They were already within the Arctic Ocean and the temperature was already a few degrees below zero.

Well, he really couldn't enjoy the scenery this way. And so, he turned to leave when something else about the man caught his attention.

He gripped the railings tightly as he leaned over the side. It was then that he noticed it. He was hooded and Serph could not see his face. Whoever this person was, he probably didn't want to let anyone know that he was the seasick type.

But it wasn't just that what he noticed. They were several feet apart but he could see him pretty well from the distance and with his sharp eyes he saw his hands…more specifically, his fingernails.

It contained pink nail-polish, the fingernails long and curved.

Serph's eyebrow twitched.

Wasting no time, he waltzed over to the "man" with the hood and there spoke in a low tone, "Do you need some help…?" he asked firmly, not letting "him" suspect that he knew.

The person stiffened but didn't meet his eyes or even turn his head. He just leaned over the edge a little bit more. Serph arched an eyebrow and there grasped the man's shoulder, "Hey! Don't do that! You might fall!"

The man flailed his hand to the side, signaling for Serph to leave and that he was fine as he continued to barf and throw up.

Serph wrinkled his nose and there laughed, "I didn't know you were the seasick type Argilla."

The "man" stiffened once more but said nothing.

Serph scratched the back of his head, "Come on. I know it's you. No need for this charade."

The "man" groaned and there rested his forehead on the railing. Serph felt sympathy for her and there touched her back, sliding his palm up and down her spine, soothing her.

"He" stiffened and there threw up once more.

A moment later, "he" turned "his" head on the side and looked at Serph with a weary expression that he had never seen upon a face.

Yup.

He was right.

It was her.

She groaned, "H-how did you…know it…was me…?" she asked through slow notes, her voice slow and weak.

Serph chuckled, "I just knew."

She groaned again and said nothing, clutching her stomach.

Serph sighed, "Are you alright now?"

She looked at him with eyes that were half-lidded and nodded slowly, "I'm…barf…okay…Just an upset stomach…That's all."

Serph sweat-dropped. But at the same time, he was relieved. Well, there went, in the trash, his foolish imagination's concoction. There was just no way that Argilla would be "getting it on" with a man within a storeroom!

'Never!' he thought with an iron resolve.

He was brought back from his reverie as he heard the distinct sound of more breath-hacking. He sighed and there slid his palm up and down her back, "Maybe I should take you to the infirmary…"

She groaned and looked at him with the most pitiful facial expression that he had thus far seen on her. Her eyes were dull, almost colorless, her cheeks were drooping, her eyelids half-way closed, and her full luscious lips were now dry, chapped and pale…so was the rest of her face.

"There…is nothing that they could give me. I…barf just have to barf duke this bitch out…"

He blinked; he was surprised that she could still cuss at her current state. Oh well; that was just one more thing that he didn't know about her…

"Errr…Are you sure?"

She nodded and slowly smiled at him, "Actually, I'm fine now. Thanks."

Serph smiled back, "I'm glad."

His smile vanished as he saw her suddenly jerk towards him, her palms over her mouth, "Oh my god…! Urk!" she said through muffled words, barfing.

Serph scratched the back of his head.

It would be a long night.

XXXXX

Serph sat by Argilla's bedside, handing her a cup. She took it from him with both hands and held it with trembling fingers.

Serph saw her discomfort and there assisted her as she held the cup. He stiffened and had his eyes widened, as he stared at her. There, as he touched her hand…he felt electrical surges within his veins…

He now looked at her, wondering if she felt it too…

But as he saw that her eyes were not on him but on the cup within their hands, he realized that it was just him who was feeling things.

His heart sank in disappointment.

'Maybe I'm being overdramatic.' he told himself.

He blinked as he saw the woman in front of him scrounge her nose, "What the heck is this stuff Serph?"

He sweat-dropped and spoke slowly, "It is…um…ginger ale." he finished with a low tone…Almost like a mouse's squeak.

"Say what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ginger ale…" he said a bit louder. He touched her shoulder as he smiled and pushed at her gently so that she rested her back on the pillow that in turn, rested on headboard of her simple bed, "Lie back down and relax. Take this. It'll calm you." he spoke gently.

She sighed, "Alright…You're the boss."

She took the cup to her mouth and there tasted it.

Serph chuckled as she finished the entire cup in a manner of seconds; she must have liked it.

Argilla smiled at him, her pink eyes gazing at his deeply, "You made this yourself?" she asked in incredulous playfulness.

He nodded, "Yeah…I did." He blinked suddenly; why? Was something wrong?

She seemed to have read his eyes and she shook her head, chuckling, "No…It's nothing bad Serph. I'm just surprised…That's all."

"Surprised…?" he asked, confused.

She nodded, "Uh huh."

Serph was beginning to feel happy within. Now, it was she who needed him. Perhaps now she could see that he was now ready to protect her. Perhaps, now she would be able to realize that he was ready to stand on his own two feet…without her.

"It's not everyday I see a man knowing how to make this kind of stuff."

His heart sank at that.

"I mean, if anything, it's the guys who want to be served!" she laughed; slapping her palm to her forehead, "I mean, you're really something Serph!" she chirped cheerfully, "You're really in touch with your sensitive side!"

Serph blushed but said nothing. In touch…? With his…sensitive side…?

He groaned inwardly. She was twisting everything that he was doing! The ginger ale was supposed to tell her that he was independent and knowledgeable in things such as these…! It wasn't intended to make him sound like a…like a…like some sissy!

And with the way she was convivially conveying her mirth at that moment, he knew that this little plan of his had backfired at his face. Yup.

She still didn't see him as a responsible matured man…but rather, a sweet and caring boy-scout.

He sighed at that.

He stiffened though as he felt something warm on his hand. He looked at his hand that rested on her blanket and there saw her hand draped on his, holding it firmly. His eyes immediately flew to hers and saw them sparkling, "Thanks Serph."

Suddenly, all thoughts of insecurity…felt bearable.

"You're welcome."

XXXXX

They had been aboard the ship for almost three days now, and he had been told of an icy landmass a few miles up ahead. He narrowed his silver eyes in deep thought.

Landmass…

Land.

Ice.

It was something new.

It was a good thing; a breakthrough.

He blinked as he stared at the ceiling of his cabin. He couldn't sleep. His cabin was too small for his tastes and being within it for three days and two nights was beginning to get to him.

He was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

He wanted to get some fresh air.

He walked out of his cabin and walked through the hallways when he suddenly thought of his pink-haired comrade. He suddenly had the urge to visit her…

But…it wouldn't be proper. It had been way passed midnight. She was probably asleep. Oh well.

With a sigh, he walked onward. A few minutes later, he found himself by the forecastle of the ship. He breathed in the cool sea air and stretched his arms, as he lightly yawned.

His antics were cut short though as he caught sight of another person with him. He gazed at the aforesaid person and saw that it was his comrade, Argilla, leaning by the rails, staring at him with a grin, "Hey leader."

She was still in her arctic gear and her hair was slightly disheveled; it looked as if she had put it in quick buns…She had probably done it and had gone out here out of impulse.

He blushed; he felt uncomfortable whenever she would address him in that manner.

To him, they were friends and there wasn't a need for such formality.

With the faint blush still on his cheeks, he made his way over to her, losing his voice, causing him to clear his throat impromptu, "Err…why are you still up?" he asked, holding the rails.

With her grin still in place, she spoke, "I could say the same about you. Well, as for me, I just needed some air. I can't stay in that room…cabin…whatever…forever. It was beginning to tick me off."

Serph blinked; so she had been there for the same reasons as him eh…?

Well, that was something they had in common.

"How is your 'condition'?" he asked her, smiling a bit.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Can't complain. I'm feeling a lot better. That ginger crap you gave me the other day really worked for me Serph. Thanks."

He nodded, "Don't mention it. I'm glad you're better." he spoke concisely.

She nodded in return and decided to change the subject, "So, how is this 'adventure' working out for you so far?"

He smiled, "It's fine…They found landmass. We should be able to reach it in a few more days."

Argilla groaned and bend her body forward, like a child. Serph chuckled; she was acting _like_ a child.

"A few more days in this crummy old ship…?" she asked childishly as she pouted, after standing upright and turning to see her leader.

"I'm sorry if it's crummy…" he said meekly.

Argilla blinked and laughed, playfully shoving him, "Oh come on Serph! I was just kidding! I'm sowwiiiee…" she drawled childishly, making baby noises at him.

Serph rolled his eyes. He had mixed feelings about what she was doing. A part of him felt like laughing with her as she spoke her words. She was being cute. She was trying to entertain him.

But on the other hand, he felt hurt. Was this what she really thought of him? Did she really think of him as if he were a child…? Did he…sound like a child? A boy…?

'I hate that…' he pouted within.

"Aah…Serph…"

Serph blinked, and saw that Argilla turned to the horizon, to the endless night…to the endless water before them. She closed her eyes as she gripped the railing tighter, leaning her head backwards, "Just feel that…Isn't it amazing…?"

Serph's eyes remained fixed on her face as she spoke her words. Again, he felt tongue-tied. His body was heating up once more…The way her hair, the loose locks of her pink hair danced in the wind…the way she quaintly smiled…the peaceful way her face looked…

It was…

'Beautiful…'

"Serph?"

He blinked, "What?"

She blinked as well, "You zoned out on me for a second back there." she said firmly. "Are you okay?" she asked seriously, taking a step closer to him, her smooth palm touching his face, "Are you feeling okay?"

He could feel himself shrinking in his clothes as she continued to penetrate his eyes with her powerful stare…

A voice then piped in, 'Baby…'

He stiffened and she did as well.

"Serph? You okay?"

He then gazed at her coldly; she was doing it again. She was treating him like a helpless wimp; like an invalid.

When would she stop asking him that?

She was smothering him…Couldn't she see that?

"I'm fine." he told her curtly, taking a step back, making her recoil back her hand swiftly. He ignored her shocked and surprised gaze and spoke in a low tone, "You had better get some sleep. It's late."

Argilla blinked as she gazed at Serph's now expressionless face. Had she done something wrong? Had she said anything to offend him?

"Do you want me to escort you to your cabin?" he asked flatly, his eyes piercing hers intently.

She shook her head as she felt the overwhelming persona that was oozing from her leader. She blinked, "No…I can manage."

He nodded, "Alright. I'll see you at 0600 hours." and with that, he left a surprised Argilla.

Serph growled as he lay on his bed within his cabin. He didn't mean to be…well, mean, towards Argilla back there…He didn't want to be rude and he knew that his behavior outside was just that.

He sighed.

He just…He just hated it whenever she would do that. Up to now, he had tolerated it. He had even found humor in it.

But as the time went by and she kept doing it, pestering him to play the "baby" while she played "mummy", it all just…stacked in his brain. He was the one being pressed to play the feminine part while she proudly assumed the male part of their professional and personal relationship!

And now, he was just afraid that he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. That was why he decided to vent it out…little by little…

She had just been surprised to see it at all…

"And…why shouldn't she be…? After all, I've…been putting up with it…for as long as I can remember."

He sighed at that.

It really was his fault to begin with. He was the one, after all, who had allowed all of this to happen. Because he said nothing whenever she would treat him like a child, like a woman, it became like a silent permission for her to do so…and in time, it became a habit. The transition was seamless.

'Stupid!'

Yes; it was really stupid. How was she to see him as a man then…?

His heart stopped; yes, how indeed? He closed his eyes and there…he saw a vision of him and her…with their lips in a furious duel.

He sighed, 'She doesn't see me like that…'

'Like that?' a voice within him asked tauntingly, 'She doesn't even see you as a man. She sees you as a boy damn it! Forget that! She goddamn sees you as a damn wimp! A sissy-assed boy! She sees you as a woman damn it!'

'You screwed it!' the voice finished, scoffing at him.

'…'

So he did.

He narrowed his eyes.

It would change. She'll see. She'll see soon.

"I'm not a boy Argilla."

"I'm a man."

XXXXX


	3. Turbulence

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS**

**Chapter 3: Turbulence**

Serph rushed to the control room with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked sternly.

The captain of the ship looked at him with an equally-narrowed pair of eyes, "Sir, we've picked up a massive storm up ahead. It's an Arctic Cyclone. It's wreaking havoc on our sensors. What are your orders?"

Serph gritted his teeth, "How long?"

The captain's blue eyes burned through his silver ones, "A few hours."

Serph growled, "How far are we from the nearest land?"

"A day."

'Damn!' Serph thought; what was he supposed to do now?

Turn back? If he did, he'd come back a failure. He gritted his teeth; there was nothing more than he loathed than failing…

But if he didn't, the lives of his tribesmen could be at risk.

But still…! He was but a day to the nearest new land! A new land that was…unknown…How it beckoned for him…It was but his objective…

It was pity that he couldn't reach it…

He sighed internally. No; the lives of his men were more important. There was no sense in risking them in that storm.

"Sir! It's coming! It'll be here in an hour!"

Serph's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the helmsman, "I thought it wouldn't be here for a few more hours!" he said, growling.

The helmsman looked at him steadfastly, "It's a major storm growing at an accelerated rate!"

"Turn the ship around! Get us out of here!" he said resolutely.

"You heard the leader!" yelled the captain.

Serph, ignoring the orders being given for the ship's turnaround, walked over to the glass window and there looked outside. The skies had long grown dim and they looked displeased…It was as if the gods were angry…

He listened…but there wasn't as much as a slight noise outside.

"The calm before the storm…" he spoke ominously.

At that thought, his hair stood on one end. He had a bad feeling about this storm.

XXXXX

The ship rocked back and forth violently, as it struggled amongst the maelstrom. The storm had been abnormally strong and had caught their infantile ship.

The waves roared furiously, shaking their ship the way a livid mother would shake a defenseless child.

Serph looked all around him. The crew was stabilizing the ship within but the furniture, the supplies and other things literally flew within the ship. All was disheveled. Serph held on to a pole, thinking on the next course of action when he suddenly thought of one thing.

Argilla.

This was serious.

The ship might capsize…

People could be thrown overboard.

And worse, the ship could take in water and sink.

Serph looked through the glass once more and there, stared with wide silver eyes the full fury of the storm. He could hear the roar of the thunder and the crackle of lightning. The winds beat against the ship in utter indignation, emitting a low and eerie howl in the air.

The waves were in sheer fury and anger that they seemed to churn the ship without reserve, as if to toy within their midst…and in effect, toying with their lives. The aforesaid waves swerved and swirled around their helpless vessel, like the way a hungry predator would circle an injured and wounded prey…

Serph blinked at he heard the deafening siren.

"Captain! The hull had been breached! We're taking in water!"

Serph gritted his teeth. He had to find Argilla! Fast!

And so, not wanting to hear what the captain would say, he dashed from there and quickly navigated the ship, his hands gripping whatever railing or support he could as the ship continued to heavily and tumultuously rock.

'Argilla…!'

He made his way through the halls and there saw his other tribesmen, fleeing from the rapidly water-filling rooms. He cursed; the ship was probably sinking!

Damn it!

"Stay calm!" he yelled as he saw the crew of the ship.

"Presence of minds soldiers!" he yelled, "I want this ship water-free in half an hour you got that!?" he yelled, glaring at his men who had all ceased their panic-stricken states and looked at him.

Serph nodded, "Move it!" he yelled.

And there, he dashed out of the halls. He had looked left and right but he couldn't find her! Where was she!?

'Argilla…! Where are you…?'

He approached her cabin's location and growled; the place was already filled with water and it now reached up to his waist.

He then heard the distant gushing of water and there, as he turned, did he see, a mad rush of water headed for his direction. He cursed and took a deep breath. In a matter of seconds, water had invaded the entire hall.

Underwater, he pushed Argilla's door open and there found it to be empty. He cursed inwardly. Wasting on time, he swam for the small space on the ceiling and there took another breath.

Willing his limbs to move faster than they never had before, he swam fluidly out of the vessel but there could not bring himself to leave it.

'Argilla could still be inside!' he mentally screamed.

Within minutes he had scoured what little of the ship was accessible to him. She wasn't in it. He was glad. She was well-trained. She would probably be outside! He just needed to confirm that she wasn't within the ship though.

That was the hard part.

And so, having searched the ship and having concluded that she wasn't in it, he swam for the top floors and was swept out of the ship completely and into the ocean.

A moment later, he raised his head from the sea and there saw with disdain as he saw the ship remain pitifully afloat within the storm. He looked left and right but he found no one. The water was freezing but he ignored it.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw many of his men floating the way he was within the water. He racked his brain for a way to save them…But there wasn't anything that they could hold onto for support. He didn't want to say it, but it would seem that it was every man for himself.

He cursed as he saw a huge wave come his way…and a second later, it engulfed him, the force of which slammed against his body roughly, painfully.

His pink-haired comrade was the last thing he thought of as he lost consciousness.

XXXXX

Serph lazily opened his eyes trying to focus. Where was he? What happened? He blinked his eyes several times and there slowly sat up. He groaned; what had happened? He couldn't remember anything…

'Forget that!' he thought to himself, 'Where am I?'

He looked around and saw that he was lying on some sort of cushion. He inspected it closely and saw that it was a sleeping bag. And over his chest was thick fur. He arched an eyebrow; who had done this for him?

He sat up, unzipping the sleeping bag and looked around. He saw that he was within a small cave of ice.

There was a small burning lamp a few meters away from him. He raised an eyebrow, 'That's dangerous.'

It was. He knew that snow and ice had insulating properties. He knew that fires within an encased shelter made of ice that was unventilated could cause carbon monoxide poisoning. He was glad that whoever put him there wasn't stupid.

There were two small ventilation shafts within the cave; one on the ceiling a few meters away from him and another one in between what seemed to be the entrance and exit.

He let out a breath of relief; it was then that he felt a bit chilly. He made for the fur blanket once more and was about to drape it over his chest but stopped. His blood ran cold as he looked at himself. He blushed.

He took a peek of the rest of his body from within the thick sleeping bag and fur blanket and there, he froze, his eyes widened.

He was completely naked.

'Who did this?' he wondered, arching an eyebrow, his curiosity reaching its peak.

His silent contemplation did not go unheeded however as the doors began to open and there walked a person through it. Serph's eyes widened as he saw the person. He couldn't recognize him as he wore a thick fur-coat over his shoulders and over his head.

Serph waited for him to settle down and there, the aforesaid person turned to him.

"Serph!"

"You're awake!"

Serph froze, "Argilla? Is that you?"

She crawled over to him and pulled the fur from her head to reveal to him her cheerful face, "I'm so glad you're finally awake!"

There were so many questions that were swimming within Serph's head at that moment and he couldn't seem to express any of them.

Argilla saw his concerned look and there let her gloved hand touch his cold cheek, "You shouldn't be up like this. Lie back down." she instructed, pushing him lightly on the makeshift bed once more, "You've been unconscious for a day and a half now…"

"What happened?" he asked, as he looked at her seriously, his silver eyes gazing intently at hers, at a loss of the current situation that they faced.

She sighed and cast her face down, her smile disappearing. She paused for a moment and there looked at him once more, before fingering the fur blanket once more, tucking him in within comfortably, "Our ship sank…The storm tore it apart. Everyone was in the water…But just before the ship sank, I made for the lifeboats and got as many people as I could. I looked for you too but…I couldn't find you…Then, before I knew it, the whole ship had sunk…I couldn't see where the others went as they got swept away by the sea too."

Her hand went from the blanket to his face and lightly grazed her fingers through the smooth, yet chilly skin of his face, "I woke up on the boat, adrift…but I was alone…The storm had been over by then…I saw bodies afloat…but they were all corpses. No one else survived. Then, I found you. I thought…"

She sniffed as she paused, closing her eyes tight. Serph's heart raced; she thought that…

"I thought that you…had died…" she finished in a low whisper, her words laced with such emotions…

He said nothing…glad…that she cared for him so…

His hand stirred from within the blanket and there left it altogether. His hand felt hers and there squeezed her hand reassuringly, "You won't lose me Argilla…"

The pink-haired woman in front of him straightened up and there looked at him, wide-eyed. Serph read her eyes and there felt blood rush to his face. Why had he said that?

'Damn!'

"What I meant was…erm…I…errr…I won't die that easily." he finished nervously, trying his best to sound confident, his hand immediately retreating from hers.

"I mean, come on. Give me a little credit." he said, blushing a bit, "I mean, I do lead Embryon after all."

She rolled her eyes, "Right…"

Serph blushed once more but said nothing. Again, they were engulfed in an uncomfortable silence.

It was Argilla now, who chose to break the silence. She shook her head, "It's possible that others may have survived but I have yet to find them. When I saw you, I immediately took you with me in the boat and there I looked for land. I paddled there and well…I looked for shelter…I found none so I made one…This is the second one I built…"

Serph arched an eyebrow; the second shelter…? This one took a lot of effort to do…She must've worked very hard to make it…

"How were you able to…make it?"

Argilla chuckled, "This was hard to do…It took me almost the whole of yesterday to make it…Then, there was you." She sighed, "I had to warm your body up slowly…After I made the first shelter, I left you in it. You were unconscious at the time…I went back to the boat and I looked for anything that might have been washed ashore. We are lucky that I was able to find useful stuff from the ship…I found a sleeping bag…a few tools…a small box of rations from the galley…That's it. I had to improvise everything else…even the lamp." she finished with a sigh as she pointed to the small lamp within the small cave.

Serph could feel himself shrinking even smaller in comparison to her…She was so smart…and strong. He sighed; had nothing really changed between them? He was beginning to feel his worth plummet.

At Muladhara, he had been hailed as strong and decisive; steadfast and quick-witted. His tribesmen admired and respected him. He had led his tribe to victory…He was at his prime then. And it was then that he felt outmost pride…not at himself but at what he had been able to accomplish with his hard work and his ever loyal comrades…

He felt accomplished then. He felt happy. He felt as though he had worth…not just in his tribesmen's eyes…but most importantly, worth within her eyes.

But here, out in the open, in the face of the unknown, with no one else around…he found his skill and his mental acumen severely lacking.

That was what made him feel distraught at the moment.

Here, out in the open, in the face of the unknown, where his strength and wisdom as leader were needed most, his weakness prevailed.

He was weak.

She, on the other hand, was strong. Sure, she was silent and usually stood only by the sidelines…She wasn't an attention-seeker either. But wherever it counted, she never failed to deliver.

Like now.

She had saved his life. She had been able to sustain their lives and now had given them shelter…

He then remembered something else…

He blushed, "Erm…Argilla…?"

"Yeah Serph?" she asked him attentively, her pink eyes looking intently at his silver ones.

"Where are…my clothes…?" he coughed uncomfortably.

Argilla blushed at that and scratched the back of her head, "They're outside Serph. I'll get them…You were suffering from light hypothermia so…I had to…um…remove them from you…I'm sorry…" she stammered, her face flushed red, her pink eyes darting left and right, but never once settling on his face or eyes.

Serph stifled a small laugh. Even if he were in a most mortifying position, he deemed that it worth it…as long as he could see the blush on her face.

There might be hope for him yet!

'I wouldn't count on it though…'

Argilla then backed away from him, "You're doing better today…so, I'll just bring you your clothes back." she said, still blushing, "Erm…we need to plan our next move."

And with that, she was gone.

He stared at the icy ceiling and there smiled…Maybe it wouldn't be too bad being with her, stranded here…

She came back a moment later with his uniform and his arctic gear and handed them to him, "Here Serph. I brought you something else too. This is the skin of an animal I killed yesterday. It'll keep you warm. I'll be…outside if you need me…" she said, blushing a bit as she saw his bare chest.

She then crawled closer to him.

Serph's blood rushed to his face; what was she doing?

Argilla grabbed his blanket and there put it up on his chest once more, "Don't do that Serph…" she rasped huskily, "You might get cold…"

'You could warm me up…' his inner self suggested naughtily.

"I could. But, I wouldn't want to cramp your bedding space Serph." she smiled warmly with no trace of malice or aloofness in her voice.

Serph cursed inwardly. Did he just say that out loud?

'Damn…' he thought with a small wince.

But then, he stiffened. She didn't even consider that as a…flirting statement?

Well, it just goes to show him what she thought of him…and how she saw him. His heart sank even lower.

Argilla then nodded, "I'll be outside then."

And with that, he found himself alone.

XXXXX


	4. Cold

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS**

**Chapter 4: Cold**

Serph crawled out of the cave. He stood and up and looked around. There was just ice everywhere…The weather was calm though. There wasn't a gust of wind anywhere. But still, it was dark out. The sun had yet to rise…or had it?

Gale had told him of his theory about northern hemisphere weather.

The sun hardly rose on the northern parts of the world…That was because of the planet's position and their orbit around the sun. The poles had the least amount of sun…and it also depended on the seasons.

It was the winter season…so…

It was best, in their opinion, to leave for the expedition during the winter season as arctic cyclones didn't occur as often as they do during summers.

It had just happened that…they had met the cyclone in the open seas…He couldn't help but feel guilty about that issue…

But now wasn't the time.

He looked around for his teammate and saw her by a large carcass. His eyes widened at the sight. It had been a big animal…

She had killed it?

How…?

He walked up to her, "That's quite a kill." he commended coolly.

She turned and smiled at him, "Yeah. It's an arctic bear."

"How did you kill it?"

Argilla smirked evilly at him, "I sniped it. I never go anywhere without my rifle, you know? It was the first thing I rescued before I went to the lifeboats!"

Serph raised an eyebrow; the first thing she…cared and thought about…was…her rifle?

'Go figure…' he thought to himself, making a face.

She sweat-dropped, "Well, whatever. I was just skinning it. We need it. And the meat looks tasty too! It'll make great hot stew!"

Serph smiled at her. She really was a soldier; brave, calculating, disciplined. A true survivor.

XXXXX

The two sat right across from one another as they ate in silence. The night had rolled in. Serph had deduced that he had awoken sometime in the afternoon.

He looked at his companion, "We need to get a move on ASAP."

Argilla gazed up at him and nodded, "You're right. We can't stay out here."

Serph smirked, "The mission's still on."

"You mean…"

"That's right." he said, cutting her off, "We're here to explore this place. And then, there's the fact that we still need to look for survivors."

"What's our itinerary?" she asked seriously.

Serph touched his chin, "First thing tomorrow, we have to look for more things that we can salvage. We need equipment Argilla. We're practically naked out here."

She nodded in congruence, "You're right. Well, we had better get some sleep."

Serph then blushed; where was she to sleep…? He hadn't asked her about that yet…

He watched silently as she took their bowls away and there, prepared to turn in for the night. He saw as she tossed something over to him. He caught it and saw that it was a container filled with water. She smiled, "Keep it with you. We have to conserve heat remember?" she asked, insinuating that she would turn off the lamp. Right; those bottles would be the only things unfrozen by morning.

Lamps and heaters were turned off when sleeping. He then wondered…He looked at her and saw that she was preparing to sleep on the icy floor beside him. Wait; where was her sleeping bag?

"Argilla?"

"Hm?"

"Where is your sleeping bag?" he asked with concern.

Argilla smiled warily at him, "I have no sleeping bag. I only found one. But I'm okay. I already have my fluffy blanket. You need it more than me."

He? Needing it more than she? Was she crazy? She was a woman for Christ's sake! He was a man for crying-out-loud! If anything, it was she who deserved it more!

"That's a negative Argilla." he said firmly, shaking his head, "You're not the only one knowledgeable about cold weather. Your body wouldn't be able to withstand the cold for too long. You got lucky the previous day. You had better take the sleeping bag. I'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow, and looked at him with steely eyes, "Serph, you might still be suffering from minor hypothermia. No…I'm fine."

Serph was getting irritated. She was doing it again. She was smothering him again. Why doesn't she just get it?

With his great agility, he suddenly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him. He felt her stiffen in his arms, their faces being only an inch apart.

Serph was beginning to drown within her pink pools, but nonetheless remained true to what he was to say, "Take the bag Argilla." he spoke huskily.

She shivered, "Serph…"

Her heart was beating faster…And she didn't know why. This was just Serph! Her leader…her friend…The guy she looked out for! Nothing else…

'Then why do I…?'

"Take it." he spoke once more, releasing her from his hold.

He had to. He could feel her body-heat seeping over to his body and he couldn't help but feel euphoric. But that would be folly…He couldn't allow himself to fall any deeper within her trap than he already did…

She had captivated him with her strength…her beauty…

He averted eyes from her and moved away from the bag, motioning for her to get within its warm folds. Argilla looked at his eyes for a moment longer then smiling and then moving within the aforesaid sleeping bag.

He then turned off the small lamp, letting the fire be extinguished.

When he was done, he nodded and made for the less warm spot when suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. He looked at Argilla questioningly and she smiled, "There's room for two in here." she told him lowly, her pink eyes boring into his silver ones.

What?

What did she just say? Did she mean that…?

He suddenly blushed, "Argilla…"

She smiled, "Come on Serph. You need it as much as I do…Maybe even more. It's good…"

He knew what she meant…It would be practical. It would be a way to…

"Conserve heat. Come on Serph; we need all the heat that we could generate." she told him firmly, no trace of 'other' things in her mind.

He felt his blood calm down at that and the more he thought of it, the more it made sense. She was right of course; they needed all the heat that they could generate. And they needed to trap as much of the heat that they could emit.

But still…there was a part of him that still felt quite uncomfortable.

'Stop being such a pussy and just go.' his inner self told him.

Nodding, Serph crawled towards her and there she received him with open arms. The two settled within the sleeping bag, as close and compacted as they could be. The aforesaid bag was closed and was tightened around their bodies, the thick fur coats covering them within the bag.

Argilla looked into his deep silver eyes, slightly glowing in the dark, as they pressed their chests together, her legs intertwining with his comfortably. She whispered softly, chuckling a bit, "Um…just tell me when you want to switch positions."

Blood once more rushed to his head as he pondered over her words.

Switch…positions…?

Oh boy…

At that moment, dirty thoughts flew within Serph's head…

"_Oh God Serph…! Don't…don't touch me…there…! Ah…!" _

"Serph?"

Serph blinked; what? What just happened? He looked at the confused woman in front of him, who had concern written all over her features, "Serph…? What's wrong? Want to change positions?"

There she was again with that question! He blushed and willed the perverted thoughts that he could still see and hear, even at that moment, out of his mind and smiled nervously, "No! It's okay…I'll tell you when…I uh…want to…change."

She nodded and there buried her face at the crook of his neck, her arms going around his torso, wrapping him in a tight embrace…She sighed in contentment as she pressed her chest tighter against his…

Serph lightly groaned at that and there wrapped her as tight as he could within his strong arms as well…

Moments later, as he remained awake, he felt that the woman within his arms was asleep. Her heartbeat was steady and was slow…her breathing was even and calmed…He smiled as he stole a look at her face…

Her lips were set on a quaint little pout and her eyes were shut tightly. He chuckled; she could be such a fighter…even in her sleep.

His brave little space cadet. His brave little soldier.

It was then…in the dark…in complete silence…as he continued to look at her and feel her…that his mind and heart begun to meander once more.

His body became rigid as he felt her lightly stir within his arms…only to return to peaceful slumber.

Her body felt so comfortable against his own…He could feel her ample chest pressing against his softly…gently…yet firmly. He groaned at the feel of her…

Her body fit his perfectly…Her shape…her physique…It was as if it was meant to be paired with his…That was why…that was why he wondered so.

If it felt this good to hold her in this situation, in this place at this time…What would it feel like if she was actually holding him, embracing him this way because she was his…?

What if she was his?

He found himself smiling then.

What if she was holding him not for the sake of practicality but because of her heart's fancy instead…?

'What would it be like if she…chose to do this with me…because she wanted me?' he asked himself wistfully, dreamily as he continued to hold her.

Would it be nice? Blissful…? Euphoric?

His heart smiled. It would probably be…

That was where his heart stopped; reality had sunk in. The fact remained that she was within his arms, not because of her heart's fancy but because of…mere practicality. It was because of mutual need; the need for survival.

He sighed.

'This is stupid. I shouldn't think this way…This isn't the time or the place for such nonsense.' he told himself, hardening his flimsy and lovesick heart.

'This is why she would never regard you as a man.' his inner self sneered, 'You have to show her that you are a man damn it! Stop acting like a sissy and stop daydreaming! If you want her, take her!'

The voice disappeared.

'Easier said than done.'

No longer having the strength to keep himself awake, he too then succumbed to the call of rest.

XXXXX

Serph awoke early and there was unpleasantly surprised to find her gone. He frowned.

'Way to go. The day hasn't even begun yet and you already screwed it up.'

He shook his head. Why was it that she was besting him at everything?!

He crawled out of the bag and there packed it neatly. He then took ice and washed his face, letting its cool liquid state bring him fully into the realm of the conscious mind.

Well, out in the snow, there really was no concept of "lavatories" or "baths". They were to improvise.

He grabbed the bear's coat and put it over himself.

He crawled out of their snow cave and there looked around him. The weather was calm. It was a good day to leave the place and look around.

She was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the nearest hill and squinted his eyes, looking for her. They were still by the coastal area, near the ocean…

Hm…

Ah…!

He saw her moving towards him. He walked over to where she was and there saw that she had quite a load with her. Immediately, his male instincts kicked in and he held the box in her arms, "Let me."

Argilla blinked, "I got it Serph. It's okay."

"Let me." he insisted; his deep voice told her, his eyes peering deeply into hers.

She blushed lightly and relinquished the box, "Suit yourself." she said, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

She then turned around, "I still have another box I have to return to…so…"

"I'll meet you at the cave in five." he told her in a firm voice.

She nodded, "Sure thing sir."

And with that, she was gone.

He walked back by the cave and there opened the metallic box. He looked at its contents and nodded in approval. There were a pair of binoculars, gloves…knives and daggers…

He took the gloves and inspected them. Well, it was good enough. It could keep the snow out while at the same time porous enough so that it would prevent condensation within. He was glad though that this time, there were enough for the two of them.

'Two pairs…what are the odds…?' he asked himself with mirth.

Well, that was it. There really wasn't anything else. He frowned; what they needed was a communicator, a sensor…They needed a homing beacon that they could use to send transmission over to Muladhara.

But he supposed that wishing for all of the aforesaid items to appear within the box that he sat in front of would be foolhardy. A silly dream.

He sighed at that.

He snapped out of his daze as he saw his partner set down another box.

"Here, I went back over to the boat and salvaged whatever I could."

Serph blushed; the box that she had brought with her was bigger and looked heavier than the one that he had taken from her.

She bested him…again.

'Pussy…' his inner self scowled.

'…'

"Here, this might be useful…" Argilla trailed off as she opened the box and there took out an earpiece.

She looked at up and smiled, "It's a good thing that we have these. These were within waterproof boxes…" she said, throwing him an earpiece. It was good; at least they would be able to communicate with one another there.

Serph peered into the box while Argilla continued to rummage through it, taking out its contents one by one.

There were two pairs of goggles, a few explosives…a 20-feet long cord…a flare-gun with five rounds and a mini transmitter.

Serph nodded in approval, "That's great. We'll need these. Wait, does this still work?" he asked, holding the transmitter. He had been glad that she had managed to salvage one. It was a silent wish come true…

But…finding out if it worked was still an issue.

Well, there was one way to find out. He activated the small device in his hand and gave it a test run. He smiled as he saw the readings that it gave off. It had worked but it had not detected any signal.

It was not made for long-distance transmissions…But still, it was better than nothing.

He then stood up, with the binoculars in hand and stood atop the hill, with Argilla just looking on with him. He was going to scout the area. Well, that was good. So, knowing his intentions, she gathered the equipment and sealed them effectively within the two metallic boxes.

Serph looked at the horizon and there, put the binoculars over his eyes. It was a good thing that the binoculars that Argilla had brought had a long range and good zooming capabilities.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw something…

'It looks like…!'

He held his breath and there zoomed in on the image.

'It's like a dome.'

A dome beneath the snow. Only a portion of it was seen above the snow and ice…The rest was submerged beneath. It must've been there for a long, long time…Maybe even…ancient.

He took the binoculars from his eyes and walked over to his companion. He looked at her with serious eyes, "We leave first thing tomorrow. I've found what seemed to be a settlement a few miles north of here."

Argilla nodded, "What about Gale and the others…? We can't transmit…"

Serph shook his head, "The ship had a link with Muladhara long before it sunk. The pier would know how to locate it. But, we really can't stay out here Argilla. Another cyclone might come our way."

She nodded, "You're right." she concurred.

Serph nodded, "Alright. As of now, I want you to prepare all of the things that we are to bring along. I need not name them. I shall return to the coast and see if anything else had been washed up ashore."

She nodded, "Sure thing sir. But…" she hesitated.

He raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

"Survivors sir?"

Serph nodded, "Scour the shores for them. But if you find none, then leave it. The dome is not that hard to spot. If there are survivors, they'd regroup there."

That was right. It was part of their training manual. When they had been separated, they were to regroup. Where? At a visible landmark or/and attempt to establish communication with your CO.

He nodded again, "Get to it lieutenant." he told her firmly.

"Affirmative."

XXXXX

Serph crawled into the cave again and saw that Argilla had been preparing their meal. It had been from the bear that she had killed a day before.

She smiled at him, "Well, we're all set for tomorrow Serph. I've made a knapsack for all the things we're to bring. Boxes are an impossibility to bring and are a liability. And I've dried some of the meat too; we could use the reserves."

He nodded.

She blinked, "What did you find?"

He shook his head, "Seeing that we are to travel on foot, I've made a makeshift sled from the parts of the boat."

She nodded, "Right. We need that. It'll make the load easier to bear."

"Anything else?" she asked again.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not much but a packed tent."

She beamed, "That's great! We don't have to build a shelter."

Serph stifled a low growl within his throat; he could make a shelter for the both of them! It needn't be _her_ problem! It was a man's job; hence, it was _his_ job. He could do it without a problem in a heartbeat!

"Maybe. But if the weather is bad, I can still make a small trench for us both." he openly declared.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I hope the weather becomes cooperative."

Serph wanted nothing more for than to strangle her right there; was she doubting him again?

"How far is it?" she asked, rousing him from his reverie.

He blinked, "A couple of day's walk."

Argilla nodded and there gave him his food for the night, "Here. We need to get to bed early…"

He nodded and gratefully took the bowl from her. The two ate in silence, each keeping to themselves. But Serph's eyes were wandering. He was stealing glances at her direction. Her eyebrows were furrowed together; she seemed to be concentrating on thinking of something.

He blinked in surprise though as she turned and looked at him with a grin.

Wait.

What was she grinning about?

"Er…What's wrong?" he asked, a bit nervously.

She chuckled, "Remember our days at the Academy?"

He groaned; not this again. But to keep the spirits alive, he nodded, "What about them?"

"Remember the first time you met Heat?"

Serph smirked, "Yeah…"

Argilla laughed, "You were so mean to him."

Wait a minute. Rewind.

Him? Mean? To Heat?!

What the hell was she talking about?!

She chuckled, "You beat the crap out of him and he wasn't even doing anything wrong!"

He frowned, "He was…harassing you."

She blinked. Was that how he really saw it? They had settled this issue long ago…when they were still just in their teens. But…she had a feeling that Serph never really capitulated and just said his share of "I'm sorry" to shut everyone up.

Come to think of it, she never really heard his side of the story…

"He wasn't harassing me Serph." she told him with a small smile, "He was just being friendly."

Serph snorted; Heat…friendly? He doubted it.

He then blushed as he remembered it.

Flashback

_He walked along the hallways, towards his locker. The next training exercises were to begin. He stopped suddenly as he saw Argilla leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She seemed to be talking to…_

_He froze. _

_A guy. _

_He didn't know why but…something within him told him that he didn't like seeing her with another guy. They had been friends for over a year now and had been quite close. She had never mentioned anything to him about a "guy". _

_Most especially the redhead that she was currently talking to._

_He took several steps away and pressed himself against the wall so that they may not see him. He wanted to know what they were talking about…_

_In the midst of all the students walking, he could hear her gingerly laugh. He stole a peek at them again and there his eyes widened. _

_The redhead leaned over to her, whispering something to her ear when his hands latched themselves onto her waist and there traveled to cup her tight and round buttocks. She squealed and slapped him in the face._

_That was it. _

_He saw red. _

End Flashback

"You fought him and gave him a broken nose Serph! He didn't mean any harm!" she said, pouting playfully.

Serph cast his head down and then looked at her with steely eyes, "He was harassing you. He was…touching you…errr…inappropriately."

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Serph. Ah…no…Well, not really."

Not really?

What did that mean?

Argilla looked at him and chuckled as she saw his puzzled expression. Right. She didn't tell him that either.

Hm.

"Serph…Heat wasn't doing anything…'wrong' technically. I was…kinda dating him at the time so…"

His silver eyes widened, "You were…dating him?" he asked, choking a bit.

She nodded, "Yeah. I was…but shortly after that, we kinda split apart."

Serph frowned, "How come you didn't tell me?"

She chuckled and there tenderly fingered his face, "Come on Serph. I didn't think I needed to tell you every single detail that went on in my life…!"

Well, she had a point.

He was just her friend; he wasn't her father or her legal guardian either. But still…it kind of stung…He felt left out. Again.

He smiled warily at her, "I suppose so."

Argilla took the bowl from him and set it aside and there crawled over closer to him. She then gave him a friendly peck on the lips, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

His eyes widened at what she had done. Did she just do what he thought she did? It might have been a fleeting moment…but to him, it felt long enough. It felt long enough for him to taste her…no matter how little…No matter that it had been that quick; but he felt her lips nonetheless…They were soft, smooth…and silky.

His throat suddenly felt very dry as he peered into her pink eyes…Their faces were close…

Too close…

And then, it was over.

She drew back and smiled, "Hahahah…yeah. But then, after that, you guys got along didn't you?" she asked, getting back to the original topic.

What topic?

Heat.

Serph groaned and shook his head. She sweat-dropped, "But as long as you two weren't killing each other…It's fine."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose so…"

She chuckled again, "Okay, okay. I get the message. You don't want to talk about Heat. Hm…Well," she paused as she touched her chin, "there's nothing else that I can think of to talk about."

Serph's chest tightened. There was nothing else that she could think of to talk about other than Heat? Did that mean that she liked talking about him? That she liked thinking about him…?

Did that mean that she…missed all of their times together…?

Did that mean that she wanted to…get back together with him…?

Serph felt a painful prick in his heart but nonetheless pasted a calm face for her to see, "Well, it's getting late. We better get some sleep."

She nodded, "You're right…"

XXXXX


	5. Strain

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS**

**Chapter 5: Strain **

Serph awoke to a nice and warm feeling. He suddenly stiffened, 'Was Argilla up?'

He knew it was childish to be competing with her even with the most trivial of issues…but damn it, he couldn't help it! His manliness was at stake!

He relaxed however as he felt light shuffling within the bag, beside him. He looked beside him and saw that his pink-haired beauty was still fast asleep, pressing her back tighter against his chest, her hands gripping his, which were situated around her waist.

He sighed…He loved nothing more than to remain with her this way…

But…He can't.

They can't. They need to get a move on.

So, he gently moved his hands away from hers and there made to touch her shoulder, "Hey. It's time."

She immediately fluttered her eyes awake and mumbled, "Oh Serph… Right. Let's go."

XXXXX

After their quick snow-bath, they were ready.

Serph, with his thick arctic clothing and his goggles in place, walked over to Argilla who shared the identical ensemble, "Okay…Do we have everything?"

She nodded, "Affirmative sir."

He gave a simple nod, "We want to travel as light as possible."

The two looked at that sky and saw its grim prophecy. But still, it was normal during the winters to have almost no sun.

Nothing but a gray day…

Oh well.

"Let's move." he said, taking the packed tent and other supplies on the sled and began to walk with Argilla in tow.

After a few hours of walking, the two stopped by a snow hillside. Serph looked around and saw an animal. He looked at Argilla who was huffing exhaustedly, "We had better press on."

Argilla looked at him with a pout, "Why?"

Serph motioned for her to get on top of the hill with him. She did so and looked wherever he looked. They looked at the animal.

"Looks like a seal." Argilla commented.

Serph nodded, "Yes…with exceptionally sharp teeth." he told her as he looked at the aforesaid animal with his binoculars.

"Lemme see." she said, taking the binoculars from him, "You're right." she said; sweat-dropping as she did. She wouldn't want to cross that thing…

"I could just snipe it." she offered.

"Negative."

"What? Why?" she asked in disbelief, taking the binoculars from her eyes in order to turn and look at his profile.

"We don't have to waste ammo." he said, sliding down to where their equipment laid. She followed suit and just sat alongside him.

Serph put on his goggles back and so did she, "You had better rest as much as you can. We leave in ten."

She groaned, "Okay…"

Soon the two were on the move once more. Serph suddenly stopped and stepped on another snow hill.

"What's up?" asked Argilla.

"I just want to know how far it is." he replied.

Argilla nodded but said nothing, sitting on the sled, resting her weary legs. They had been walking for the last hour and so far, nothing had caught her eyes. Nothing but endless snow.

She let out a breath; it was freezing. She crossed her arms over her chest, all huddled for warmth.

"We still have a day's walk!" he said.

She groaned, "Man…! It's still that long?!"

He chuckled as he made his way towards her, "Yeah. Well, we gotta move."

She nodded, "Alright."

XXXXX

Night had fallen in and the two were thankful that the weather wasn't that severe. There was a blizzard but it wasn't as strong. They were within their camp, within the little comforts of their tent and were huddling in front of their lamp, drinking their hot cocoa.

Serph sweat-dropped at that. It had been Argilla who found that can…It had been part of their rations. Alcoholic beverage was a no-no in arctic weather after all.

They had situated their tent beside a lazy almost flat hill. They didn't want to be in the open. But at the same time, they didn't want to be near a rock formation such as a steep ledge over their heads or be beside it either. Snow might come crashing on them.

Oh well.

Serph looked at her with curious eyes…She was handling the situation quite well. She hadn't panicked…or questioned his orders. She had been totally optimistic about the entire situation…no matter how precarious or dire it may seem to be.

Needless to say he was both proud and dismayed.

He was proud for obvious reasons. She was a fine soldier, a remarkable comrade and a good friend and partner.

He was dismayed because…

'Because…'

Out in the open, when there was no hope in sight…people usually show their true colors. It was then, in the face of fate's test, that they crumble and reveal their weaknesses…He was surprised to find none in her.

He was jealous…He was envious.

Since he had awakened, thoughts of nothing but insecurity roamed his head. That, and thoughts of guilt.

He wanted to face it. It had been his fault that this expedition had failed. It had been his responsibility to keep his tribesmen alive. But he failed miserably. Most, if not all, had died with the exception of Argilla and himself.

But it wasn't that that really bothered him.

It was that…it had been because of Argilla that he remained to be alive. Without her, he would've been like any of those corpses that floated in the ocean…

It had been her quick-wittedness and her bravery that had saved them both. It had been her.

Her. Not him.

Where was he? He was out cold when everyone needed him the most.

He was…useless.

Some leader he turned out to be…He sighed; what if he didn't lead this expedition…? Those people would probably still be alive…

The two of them wouldn't be lost…stranded in the middle of nowhere…

And…he wouldn't be such a burden to her.

"Serph?"

He blinked, "What is it?"

"You okay?"

He smiled tightly, languidly, "Why do you always ask me that?"

"I'm worried about you." she told him firmly.

He could feel his resentment for her idiotic maternal love for him take its toll on him and he glared at her, "Why do you always worry about me?" he asked in an almost spiteful tone.

Argilla was taken aback. She did not expect that of him.

"I'm sorry I…offended you Serph…I didn't mean for-"

He narrowed his eyes into slits, "You never mean to do anything Argilla. You just do it. That's all." he said coldly.

Argilla could feel his eyes burn holes in her face and so, she turned her gaze away. She had no idea that Serph felt that way…

"I'm not a boy Argilla." he told her unfeelingly.

Argilla stiffened as she heard his tone. He had never before used such a tone with her…Never before.

She said nothing but just gathered their mugs, and setting them aside.

Serph watched her with burning silver eyes. He didn't mean to sound like that…but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't stand being useless in her eyes…And now, as the days within this icy wasteland went on, as they continued to wander and meander within its cold and freezing prison, he began to shrink little by little in her eyes.

He knew it.

He saw it in her eyes.

She thought little of him. She thought and firmly believed that it was him who needed her. He needed her more than she needed him.

Well, it was time that she knew and realized…how she was making him feel.

He crawled over to their sleeping bag and unzipped it. He looked at her and still with the unfeeling voice, and spoke, "Come on. We need to turn in for the night."

She, avoiding his eyes, nodded meekly and there crawled within the bag. He lay down beside her, his arms and hands latching on her waist as she zipped up the bag.

A few moments later, the two were comfortable once more.

Serph listened to her sigh and held her tighter against him, pressing his chest on her back tightly…almost…possessively.

She lightly moaned and he growled a low growl from his throat as he stilled her annoying movements. She was upset with him; he could tell as she resisted within his arms, wanting to put space in between them.

Serph saw it now…

She had never before appeared childish in his eyes…until now…

She had always put business and pleasure separate. But now…Well, it was tricky to separate professional and personal life. Their lives depended on the mutual heat that they could generate…Although that was the professional aspect of their current situation, at the same time, it was also personal…Being held by a person whom you trust…It was obvious.

Her personal and professional lives were colliding…That was why she didn't know what to do. But to Serph, it was always clear-cut. Him holding her now was just for practicality. Nothing more.

He couldn't bring himself to speak to her though…He himself felt upset with her but…there were some things that needed their attention, such as staying alive, rather than just focusing on their personal problems.

He frowned as she once more moved and there he held her in a vice-like grip. A moment later, her movements ceased and her muscles, once tensed, relaxed evenly. He was glad that she understood…

He leaned down and there buried his face at the crook of her neck as they lay together…curling themselves into a ball…like a fetus.

'I'm sorry…' he thought to himself, mentally picturing himself apologizing to her.

XXXXX

The morning had come and they were both preparing to leave their camp. They needed to cover as much ground as possible within the available timeframe given to them by the weather and their bodies' strength.

Serph looked at himself from a small pocket-sized mirror. He blinked; he didn't even recognize himself. Facial hair had begun to grow on his chin and above his lips.

He scrounged his nose. He didn't like that.

But still, how was he to shave it?

His eyes looked left and right. Ah; the personal kit that Argilla had found. There, a small razor. Hm. The tricky part would be for him to shave it while staring into a small palm-sized mirror.

He frowned; how was he to do this?

Before he could contemplate it any further, his companion entered the tent, "The sled's all prepped sir. What are your orders?" she asked firmly, her pink eyes looking at his stoically.

He hated himself right there.

She had become distant to him…He could see it in her eyes…

He didn't want that.

But still, if he apologized now, it would seem as if he would be the one bowing to her again. It would be him once more to admit the mistake. It had always been him who made the mistake; never her.

Well, not this time.

He nodded at her, "I want you to inform me of the weather. And I want an estimate of our distance to the dome."

She nodded, "Alright sir."

A moment later, he was alone once more.

XXXXX

Serph was still angry at her. Well, she didn't think that it would affect him this much. Her thoughts then wandered over to their moment at the ship. It had been similar to this one…But back then, she didn't think much of it.

But it would seem that it was her lack of sensitivity and lack of thought about the matter that had propelled for his behavior towards her to be how it had been the pervious night.

'He was fed up with me.' she realized, 'Well, he wouldn't have to worry about that.'

She lifted her goggles momentarily and there put on the binoculars. She looked from left to right and there saw their intended destination.

'What's this?' she asked as she saw something else in the land in between them and the dome.

'A small frozen lake…'

She removed the binoculars from her eyes and there put her goggles back. Well, she had better report back to Serph.

Serph…

She wasn't treating him like a child like he insinuated…She just…

'I just care about him…' she thought sadly, 'I've always cared about him. I…I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand.'

No; she didn't. She didn't mean for him to feel as if she were making him feel like a child. She didn't mean that.

She was just concerned about him.

'Why…?' a voice piped within her mind.

'Because…!' she snarled.

'Because…?'

'…'

'You like him.'

'I do not!' she yelled back.

'Do I?'

XXXXX

Serph set the small mirror atop a box and there looked at himself. It was an annoying thing to do since he had to tilt his face downwards. He sighed; it was very cumbersome indeed.

Well, there wasn't any choice. He didn't want to look like some caveman.

He shivered at that thought.

'No. That's not it.'

He groaned; not this again, 'Go away.'

'You just don't want to appear ugly in front of her.'

'…'

Okay. He admitted it. He didn't want to look unpleasant in her eyes. He didn't want her to look at anyone else…

'Like Heat.' he thought venomously.

With his new impetus, he applied the shaving cream on his chin and cheeks and there began to shave.

He hissed as he the razor cut his skin. He frowned; he couldn't see a damn thing.

"Sir!"

He froze and turned to the sound of the voice. It was Argilla; without her goggles. He blushed but looked at her stoically, "What is it?"

He saw the flash of amusement in her eyes but nonetheless she said nothing about it. She nodded, "There's a frozen lake up ahead. It's about a couple of miles. We should be able to get there in a couple of hours."

He nodded, "Carry on. I'll be out in a minute." he said, turning away.

Argilla bit her lip. He had dismissed her…but…She felt as if she should do something. He looked like he was having great difficulty with what he was doing. She sighed; he was probably going to hate her for this…

But…

She knelt down in front of him and he turned to her with confused look, "What is it?"

Argilla's hands went over to his and there took the small razor from him. Serph looked at her, wide-eyed.

He opened his mouth to speak but she had beaten him to it and spoke huskily, "No. Let me."

Mesmerized by her eyes, he nodded and sat perfectly still. Argilla's eyes left his and there took the razor to his chin once more, bringing it to his smooth skin, dragging it slowly, carefully across his face.

Serph could only look at her helplessly…as her eyes were hardened with resolve, her eyebrows furrowed in sheer concentration.

He groaned lightly as she held his face firmly, the strokes of the razor slow and steady. He closed his eyes for the remainder of the session…and it was then as he missed the warmth of her hands on his face that he discovered that it was over.

He looked at her and saw that she had a towel and dipped it within a small basin of melted ice. She applied it to his skin and he resisted the urge to wince as the cold met his face. She dried him up a moment later and flashed him a caring and warm smile.

"There you go sir. You're done." she said as she finished tending to the small cut that he had inflicted on himself with the razor by the left side of his jaw.

Serph really didn't care about what he looked like at that moment…All he knew was that this woman, despite his outburst the other night…still gave him her full attention. She knew that there was a chance of him lashing out on her once more, but she took that chance and dotted on him all over again.

Not that he wasn't grateful…

But what he liked was…what he saw in her eyes.

There wasn't a hint of condescension or patronizing feelings…No…there was just the simple emotion of…concern.

Nothing more.

"I'm sorry about last night sir. I didn't mean to make you feel…offended." she told him sincerely.

Serph felt horrible…If he felt humiliated at swallowing his pride and apologizing…well, now he just felt downright lousy…And to think that he was the man…For him to let her take the fall…How…

'How lowly of me.' he thought shamefully.

She smiled weakly at him and nodded, "Well, I'll be outside sir."

She moved away but he stilled her movements as he grabbed onto her wrist. She peered questioningly at him, "Sir?"

He shook his head, "It's Serph. Not sir." he smiled then, "It's me who…should be sorry…I'm sorry about last night. I just…I don't know. I lost control."

Argilla smiled back and sighed, "Nah…it's because of me…Maybe I've been…too nosy…huh?" she chuckled, "But Serph…" she trailed off, her voice low and serious.

"What?"

"I did those things…for you. It wasn't to prove a point. It wasn't to prove anything or to demonstrate anything…It was just for you." she finished, "I care about you a lot."

Serph's blood rushed to his head as his heart began to erratically beat. He watched, stupefied as she leaned down towards his face…bringing their faces closer and closer together…

He slowly closed his eyes as he saw her do the same…And then…

He felt a warm sensation on his cheek. A moment later, the warmth was gone. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She had kissed him on his cheek. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. What did that mean…? What did that small action of affection, or the lack thereof, entail?

'She cares for me…'

'As a friend.'

"Come on Serph. We have to get a move on." she chirped brightly.

Yes. They did.

XXXXX

He called for a halt as they neared the frozen lake. He frowned.

"What's up?"

Serph looked at her, "We had best be careful. We don't know how big this frozen lake is. It might be spread all over the area." he spoke calmly pointing to the vast snowy plane.

"We had better cross it carefully and slowly Argilla. It might crack…" he said seriously.

She nodded, "Right."

"I'll take point." she said bravely.

He opened his mouth to protest when she cut him off, "You can't take point Serph. You're the one with the sled. I'm lighter and faster, I can do it." she justified with a small smile.

He really didn't have a choice. He nodded, "Wait."

"What?"

He chuckled, "Come on. Let me fasten this on you." he said, motioning to the cord. She nodded. A few minutes later, when she was securely tied to him, he let her go, "Be careful."

She nodded back and started to walk, placing small markers in the snow every few meters.

Serph's heart beat evenly, keeping his eyes on her lithe frame in front of him. Suddenly, she froze.

"What's wrong?"

Argilla kept her eyes on the animal in front of her, "Serph." she said calmly, "Toss me my rifle."

Serph left the sled and there saw that Argilla was a few feet away from an arctic bear. It was over seven feet tall and sniffed the air stoically.

Serph narrowed his eyes. What were they to do now? He couldn't make any sudden moves…The bear would react violently. Instead, he made for her rifle but stopped as he heard the bear growl.

Argilla cast her face down, not letting the bear see her eyes. It was just a bear…just like any other bear. She knew that looking into its eyes was a no-no.

Serph made his way close to Argilla, looking at the bear from the corner of his eyes. The bear was looking at them curiously. His head was tilting from side to side while sniffing the air.

"Easy boy…" Serph said gently, "We're just…making our way across…" he finished with a slow and smooth voice, calming the bear.

Argilla was shivering.

Serph stood by her side, "Stay calm." he instructed.

She nodded.

She really hadn't much experience with bears.

The bear began to growl and stamp his feet. Serph remained as ever stoic, "Just calm down…" he said, spreading his arms wide apart.

The bear did as he said and again sniffed the air.

"Serph…" Argilla shivered from beside him.

Serph spoke lowly, "Stay calm…Don't panic…or he'll know."

The bear growled once more and Argilla couldn't help but let out a yelp. Serph cursed as he saw the bear preparing to charge. The bear was looking at Argilla; his head lowered with his ears laid back.

He grabbed Argilla's rifle, "Damn!"

He stole at glance at her and saw that she was frozen stiff.

The bear growled and roared, now on all fours and charging at them. Serph aimed for the bear's head and prepared to pull the trigger when it suddenly stopped and whimpered, backing away slowly.

Serph put the rifle down and widened his eyes. He immediately grabbed Argilla's hand and dashed from the seen, but it was too late.

The ice beneath them was giving way. The bear's aggressive stamping had caused the ice to crack.

Argilla yelped as she lost her balance and fell on the ice.

Serph cursed and grabbed onto Argilla's arm as the ice in between them and the bear gave way, cracking and drifted apart, revealing to them the icy waters beneath.

Argilla held onto him, "Serph…! I hurt my ankle!"

He cursed and then looked at the ice again. It was just a few meters from them. He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her on his shoulders, and dashed onwards towards the sled. He didn't dare look back at what was happening but even without his sight, he knew that it wasn't good.

He could hear the breaking of the ice and the collapsing of the ground in which they stood. He grabbed onto the sled's cord and there pulled it to the direction in which they came.

He growled as he felt the weight of both Argilla and the sled testing his strength.

'God damn it!' he mentally screamed.

'Pull damn it!'

With the reminder that they could actually die from such an event, he tightened his hold on both Argilla and the sled and pulled with all of his strength.

He pulled them away with great effort for several feet. He didn't care how far just as long as he pulled and they moved.

Argilla listened for any sounds and heard none, "Serph! Stop! We're on the clear!"

Serph did as she instructed and gently set her on the ice. He looked back and saw that she was right. He grabbed the binoculars from within the knapsack from the sled and looked at the lake, "Hm…That bear had caused the ice to collapse…We're going to have to find a way around it." he spoke, sighing.

He set it down and then knelt in front of Argilla. He touched her boot and she winced, "Ow…!" she squealed.

"I'm sorry." he spoke apologetically and once more touched her ankle and then her calf, "It's sprained…Well," he paused, "we're going to have to be here for a while. I had better set camp."

She nodded.

XXXXX

**A/N: **

**Snow-bath: A bath in snow. You must take a handful of snow and wash your body where sweat and moisture accumulate; like the armpits and in between the legs, and then wipe yourself dry.**


	6. Guilt

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 6: Guilt **

Argilla frowned as she watched him walk away from her, setting up the bright yellow tent. She sighed; it had been her fault…

And now, she had ceased to be an asset for him in this mission but had instead, become a liability.

'So stupid…!' she scolded herself.

She didn't know what came over her…She just totally lost it when she heard the bear growl.

She sighed and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She looked and saw that it was Serph carrying her.

A moment later, she found herself within the tent.

Serph took the lamp and let the fire burn. He then turned to her, "Just relax." he told her gently.

Argilla looked at him, helpless, as he slowly removed the thick boot from her foot, and then her double-layered socks and there inspected the aforesaid dainty foot carefully, massaging it.

Argilla winced as he touched the foot and then massaging it carefully once more. This was what she had really hated of doing. She hated being a liability to him…

And now…this was all she was.

'Useless…stupid…' she said, cursing herself within.

"I'm sorry." she told him as she winced once more.

Serph sighed, "Well, this should be okay…But I do think that you'd have to spend your time on the sled." He had had her sprained foot on a makeshift brace. Well, he was right. She wouldn't be able to walk about for a while.

"We have to reduce the swelling. Ice wraps maybe?" he asked, smiling a bit.

Argilla looked at him with a sour face. His injection of humor at that particular time was severely out of place.

He didn't respond to what it was she had said. She sighed; he didn't respond or he didn't care.

"I said I'm sorry." she said, a bit louder this time.

"What?" Serph asked, totally dumbfounded. He had been too preoccupied at tending to her foot that he hadn't heard her at all.

He looked up at her, having finished with her small foot and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

She frowned, "I'm sorry about today. I panicked." she admitted boldly.

Serph nodded, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

That was it? He wasn't going to say anything else? Didn't he care? Wasn't he bothered? Of course he was; he was just saying that to make her feel better about herself!

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No it's not! I disobeyed orders! I panicked! I lost my presence of mind!" she yelled.

Serph looked at her calmly, "It happens Argilla."

Argilla glared at him, "I'm sorry I'm…useless." she finished regretfully.

Serph sighed; their positions had been totally reversed. Now…she was feeling what he felt…But hers had a variation from his.

Hers wasn't her fault. It was an accident…And she hadn't any experience with bears like that…

He sat beside her and made her look at him, "I've read your mission logs Argilla. I know you haven't had any background in wilderness survival missions…It was your first time standing toe to toe with a bear." he then chuckled, "And the bear you sniped a couple of days ago doesn't count!"

Argilla smiled a bit. That was right…the bear that she had killed the other day never even knew she was there…She had sniped it and killed it from afar. She was glad that Serph was doing his best to cheer her up.

And now that she thought of it, it was a little funny…

"You're not useless. If you were…I wouldn't be here now." he told her earnestly, holding her hand, "I would have been fish food by now." he finished with a twinge of heartfelt humor.

Argilla frowned, "But I can't do anything now."

Serph chuckled, "You're being overdramatic. You're not going to be able to walk for a few days, but that's it. You're not diseased or terminally ill."

Argilla smiled ruefully. She wanted to believe him. But she just couldn't. They were already stranded in this God-forsaken place with not much food and supplies…And now she was going to wear him down…making their trek even slower.

Serph saw the look in her face and there, returned the favor that she had done for him. He had kissed her chastely on the lips, "Don't worry about it."

Argilla's face blushed beet red. He had kissed her.

'It's just a simple peck…' she told herself, 'Hmph…'

He withdrew from her and there nodded, "Stay here for a while. I'll be right back."

She snorted, "Like I have a choice."

He chuckled, "You're right. You don't."

She stuck her tongue out at him and shooed him out. She calmed herself when she finally found herself alone. She lightly touched her lips and was surprised to find them still warm…

She ran her tongue over it and…there…she found the most curious taste…

She tasted him.

Hot blood rushed throughout her entire body as her mind flashed images before her very eyes, taking her to a land of pure fantasy…Nothing but phantasmagoric images floated within her mind.

There, within, she saw him and her…hand in hand…

She blushed, 'It's just a friendly kiss…It doesn't mean anything…'

She then frowned as she felt her heart painfully prick, 'Then why do I wish it wasn't just that…?'

XXXXX

Serph left the tent and once more made for the binoculars. They needed to cross the lake if they were to reach the dome. He sighed, 'At this rate…we wouldn't be there for another few days…'

Well, it really wasn't Argilla's fault. Her ankle had been sprained when she lost her balance…That was understandable.

But the fact remained; what should they do now?

Should they proceed and find another way along the lake? Or camp out there for the time being? He looked up at the sky. Judging by the temperature and the light…he would say that they still had quite a few hours before sundown.

It was a waste of time to remain in the open, he deemed. He walked over to the sled and there took prepared space in which his comrade would sit on.

Once he was done, he went back within the tent and spoke as he saw Argilla, "Argilla, we have to keep going. We still have plenty of time."

He looked at her and saw that she looked quite disoriented, "Argilla? Something wrong?"

She blushed and shook her head vigorously, "Of course not. So, errr…now what? We have to keep going?"

He nodded, "Right. I've prepared the sled for you. He crawled over to her put on her thick jacket, along with the bear fur-coat. He reached for her pair of goggles, "Here. Put this on."

She nodded and did as she was told.

After making sure that she was all warm, he took her in his arms and left the tent. He walked over to the sled and ever so gently placed her in it. He had made sure that the sled had the blanket within so that he may wrap her within it snuggly and tightly, trapping her body heat.

After doing so, he walked over to their tent and dismantled it over again and neatly packed it. As soon as he was done, he put the tent just in front of Argilla, on the sled and there started to pull it.

Argilla looked at him with sympathetic eyes as he pulled the sled, with her in it. She could tell that he was probably having a hard time…But he did not complain. He did not huff or groan.

He just kept to himself; his steps and his breathing calm and even.

He just kept pulling and pulling.

It was then, within the warmth of the sled that she began to hate herself even more. She was a liability to him.

But alas…she could say nothing. And so, she had let him do whatever it was he wished.

XXXXX

Serph pulled the sled with such ferocious tenacity. He had made a vow to himself long ago that he would be strong. He would be strong for her…He wanted her to see that he had grown from a boy into a man.

He felt proud at himself at that moment…but…his feelings were overwhelmed by other emotions than petty pride. He earnestly wanted to reach the dome as soon as they could. Argilla's health would deteriorate and their performance would be severely affected now that she was out of commission.

He was concerned for her wellbeing; that was his impetus…his driving force to cross that frozen lake.

But at the back of his mind…he could only wish that she would take notice of him now…He could only wish that she would see him…for _him_ and not for who he _was_.

XXXXX

The night had rolled in once more…and there was a blizzard. Serph had been lucky to have found a small cave near the frozen lake. They had set up camp and now, it had been him who had prepared their meal.

He handed Argilla her bowl and the two began to eat in silence.

Serph could feel the dreary air enshrouding the two of them…He dared not speak. He didn't want to. He was afraid that whatever words that might leave either of their lips would be…hurtful.

"Serph?"

Too late.

"Huh?"

He looked at Argilla and saw her face slightly drooping. He blinked, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, "Do you think…that we can get out of here?"

Serph sighed. Aah…it was that question. He smiled at her tentatively, "Of course we could. And we will." he finished firmly.

Argilla gazed into his eyes and saw hope. He too was hoping that they would be able to go back…go back to the world that they knew…

She sighed; before they had left for the expedition, she had been so excited. She had thought that it would be quite an adventure, seeing new places…new lands…oceans…for the very first time. She imagined how thrilling and exhilarating it would be to gaze upon the face of the unknown…welcoming it within her arms…

Relishing in its taste…

But…then…it took a turn for the worst.

They had lost their ship…Their comrades had died…She had been lucky to have found Serph. She had been lucky that they were still alive…

But now, she wondered…Up to how long could they keep up their struggles, clinging onto the pathetic fiber of their miserable lives…?

Miserable lives…?

'Yes…it is…'

It was a pitiable existence for Argilla. They were hanging by the very skin of their teeth. They were struggling. They were struggling to remain alive…but for what purpose…? What was the point of it all if they would never get to go home again…? What was the point of the struggle…if in the end…they realized that they would forever remain within their cold and desolate ice prison…?

Serph saw the face of despair within her eyes, daring him…challenging him to prove it wrong. He had commended her before thinking that she had no weaknesses…that she had been completely optimistic of their situation.

He had thought that she had been completely made of steel…But now…She had borne to him her weakness…

So, she did have them after all…

She was…human after all…

He narrowed his eyes and there crawled over to her, "Argilla, don't lose hope. We'll get home."

A part of her wanted to scream at him. A part of her wanted to yell at him.

'What if we can't!? What if we starve to death!? What if we freeze to death!?' was what the voices in her head screamed.

He grabbed her face suddenly and looked deep in her eyes, "We're going to get home, you hear?" he asked in a firm and strong voice, "I won't accept that we're going to be stranded here. I won't let us die. I won't let you die…" he told her.

Argilla's heart swelled in sheer happiness as she heard his words…He was strong. She saw nothing but tenacious resolve in his eyes. She felt nothing but raw strength within his arms…She knew…

She was happy. He wasn't the boy she had met all those years ago. He had evolved…and had accomplished so much…

"This time, I would be the one to protect you Argilla." he told her seriously, his eyes never leaving hers, his hands leaving her face, only to hold her arms firmly.

Entranced by his eyes, she spoke, whispering her desperate question, "Why…?"

Serph's breath stopped at his throat. He couldn't breathe; what was he to say to her now? Was he to divulge his hidden feelings of affection for her…? What if she didn't feel the same…?

"Because I am your comrade. And you are mine." he told her firmly.

Serph's heart felt so heavy then…His soul felt burdened as he heard himself lie through his teeth.

'Why couldn't I just tell her the truth…?' he asked himself painfully.

Why…?

Because this wasn't the time or the place to think of such things. They had more important things to worry about rather than some foolish flights of fancy brought by some foolhardy feelings.

When he was ready, he would tell her.

The woman before him said nothing but just nodded. He was glad. He didn't need to hear anything from her at that moment. No…he himself felt as if he had spoken enough for the next few days.

Turning his eyes away and releasing her from his hold, he took away their bowls and there cleaned them.

Argilla watched him with heavy eyes…and an even heavier heart. There were so many emotions running within her heart at that moment that she hadn't even experienced one fully…There were so much confusion…doubt…guilt…within her as she gazed at her leader and friend.

Even what she felt for him was an enigma.

'It hasn't changed…' she told herself…

Then why did she feel…drawn to him…?

At first she had thought that it was her instinct to protect those who cannot protect themselves…That was why she had taken it upon herself to always be there for him, ensuring that he would be safe.

She had been there because she knew that he needed her.

But now, their roles had been reversed. It wasn't him who needed her…It was she who needed him. She no longer needed to protect him and hence, by that logic, she should no longer feel drawn to him…She should no longer feel…deprived of his touch…of his attention.

She had thought that once she had felt that, that sense of fulfilling her protective duty to him, that her feelings for him would change…that she would no longer care and leave him be…Like the way an instructor would let their students graduate…The way a parent would watch as their child would grow…and build his own family…

But she had been mistaken yet again. The more she watched him…The more she saw the determination within him, within his eyes and within his burning soul, the more she knew…The more she felt drawn to him.

She realized that whatever it was she felt for him…wasn't just her desire to protect him. He was giving it his all to make her comfortable even if it meant straining himself. He was right…He wasn't a boy anymore.

Her stomach suddenly felt upset. She put a hand on it and pressed. She hated feeling stressed. She figured that it was giving her ulcers!

She laughed at that.

But her laughter soon died as her pink eyes met his silver pools. He had finished and had already prepared their bedding for the night. They had been lucky to find wood that they had been able to burn…

That was why they had a nice warm fire that evening…

The cave was warm and cozy…while the outside suffered the wrath of the blizzard. Serph came over to her and scooped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her.

When he gently set her on the warm sleeping bag and fur blanket, she looked at him with a smile, "Thanks." she told him gratefully…from the very depths of her thankful soul.

He smiled warmly, "You're welcome."

As he smiled, Argilla froze…She had never seen it before…

'How was it possible that I…?'

She had seen Serph countless of times…But she had never really…_gazed_ at him. It was then as they continued to lock gazes that she began to see the little things about him…His twinkling eyes…his full lips…his boyish and innocent smile…

'He's…handsome.'

Serph hovered over her, entranced at her face…It was then, as their eyes continued to peer at one another's that they felt the overwhelming pull of some divine power as they found themselves being drawn to one another…

He leaned in towards her…

Their faces were only an inch away…

But suddenly, he stopped, 'What am I doing…?'

Yes; what was he doing? He was taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

He blinked, turned away and just reached for her boots and had slowly taken them off, leaving her in her thick socks instead, "We better get some sleep."

Argilla blinked, broken from her trance and merely nodded, gently turning her body onto its right side, facing the wall, "Right. We'd better."

Serph looked at Argilla with sad and longing eyes. She was dismayed. He knew very well what she felt at the moment…Because he himself felt that way. He had known that she had handled their situation well…but now, she just crumbled.

But it didn't matter to him.

He would be there to pick up the broken pieces. He would be there to make her whole once more. He would be the one to bring back the seeds of hope within her. He would be the one to rekindle the fires of optimism within…

He lay down beside her and sealed the sleeping bag tightly and there, shuffled within, making sure that the fur coat was on them warmly…When he was done, his arms and hands found her tiny waist and there latched themselves onto it. He buried his face at the crook of her neck as he nuzzled her.

He wanted to comfort her…

He didn't merely want to spew mere words at her; words that bring, at times, only false hope. He wanted her to know that he really meant what he said; that he wouldn't let them be stranded there, that he wouldn't let them die…that he wouldn't let _her_ die.

He held onto her as tight as he could. He wanted her to believe him and feel the warmth of his perpetual burning resolve.

With a whisper of her name, softly and gently, he closed his eyes and succumbed to the distant beckon of sleep.

Argilla felt his breathing slow down. He was asleep. She sighed; he had fallen asleep almost instantaneously because he was exhausted.

She narrowed her eyes, 'Enough of this self-pity nonsense! I'm just going to have to hurry up and get out of this mess!' she yelled at herself.

Yes.

He had promised her that they would get home, and damn it, she wouldn't stand in the way of the fulfillment of that promise! She would do everything in her power to make it succeed.

'And I won't be able to do that if I'm bedridden!' she growled to herself.

A sprained ankle wasn't so bad. It could've been worse!

'I could've broken it!' she gulped.

At least, she didn't. She smiled; he was right. She wasn't useless…She wasn't useless…in his eyes.

"Thanks Serph." she whispered in the dark.

XXXXX

The day had begun, and again, the two had set out upon their journey to find the end of the unknown; to find it, to conquer it.

Well, not really.

'We really need to get outta here…' Serph thought helplessly.

Yup. This place was definitely getting to him. He pulled the sled along the ice with little effort. The sled was heavy, yes, but it wasn't impossible. He just learnt to live with in. They had walked nearly half a mile from the cracked ice and it seemed that it had stopped there. That was good.

But now…there was another problem.

No point-man.

It looked like he had to do it all by himself.

He detached himself from the sled and there stared at Argilla. The weather wasn't that calm that day; the snow was blowing with the wind…But it wasn't as strong. But still, they had to hurry.

There might be another blizzard.

"_I'll be point-man Argilla. I'll have to see which part of the ice is thick enough for the sled to cross."_ Serph said through the com link.

"Alright. Be careful." she said firmly. He nodded and slowly walked away.

Argilla looked at him with fearful eyes and a wildly beating heart. 'Be careful Serph…Don't do anything rash…'

She cursed herself at that thought. She was doing it again.

"_I'm not a boy Argilla." _

His voice flashed within her mind. She smiled though as she saw him wave to her several feet away. He had successfully navigated through the frozen lake.

She let out a breath of relief.

'Should there even have been one?' she snorted to herself.

Suddenly, she was met with his visage once more. He had made it to her…She saw his sweet and gently smile…She knew then…

'No. There needn't be one…He's strong.'

XXXXX

Serph narrowed his eyes. The wind was getting stronger. He sighed; it was time to stop. Again. He was hoping that they would get to the dome before sundown…but at that rate…

No.

They'd be caught dead in a blizzard.

He looked left and right. No. There was no place in which they could find shelter for the night. He had to make one.

He walked over to Argilla and saw her huddled over, her chin touching her chest. He looked at her closely and saw that she was asleep. He frowned; he needed to do something fast. She might be having frostbite.

For the next hour or so, he had cut blocks of ice from the compacted snow and lifted them altogether. He was thankful to the Gods and Argilla that she had found the ice saws.

Without them, he wouldn't be able to do this.

He looked at the horizon before him. No. He couldn't see within the next few feet from him. The weather was getting worse. Nothing but strong winds pervaded them. He saw nothing but ice. Without any more hesitation, he walked over to the sled and slowly carried her out of it. He then deposited her within their snow trench shelter and laid her in it carefully.

He made sure that the sled was near their shelter and was firmly on the ground, with their equipment neatly and firmly packed inside.

Serph crawled through the small entrance of their shelter and closed it. He nodded in approval. Now, they had blocks of ice as a roof over their heads and another block of ice as their door.

They would be fine within.

He looked at her again and saw that she was still asleep. Worry crept up his spine and he slowly touched her shoulder, whispering, "Hey…Wake up."

She stirred lightly and there fluttered her eyes open, "Oh! Serph! Where are we?!" she asked frantically.

Serph chuckled; she was just so darned cute.

"Be still. There's another blizzard so we had to make camp. That's all. Here are your rations." he told her, handing her half the contents of the can.

He sighed; they hadn't many rations…Only four cans remained…and then there were their dried bear meat. That was it. They needed to conserve their supplies. But it was good though. The frozen lake could give them the supplies that they needed. They just had to reach the dome first.

With their tight but cozy shelter, Serph once more reached for her foot and removed her boot. She didn't wince. That was good.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, massaging her foot.

She smiled, "It feels a lot better. I might be able to walk again tomorrow."

Serph arched an eyebrow as he inspected it; he smiled. The swelling was gone. But still, he couldn't risk it.

"Alright. You'll walk. But it'll be slow. When we're preparing to leave, you may walk. But after that, it's back on the sled you go." he said in a mock scolding way, nodding his head, furrowing his eyebrows, giving his face an over all feigned serious countenance.

She laughed, "Sure thing mum."

Mum…

He smiled inwardly, even more than he did outwardly. Mum…He laughed at that. He saw it in her eyes…

She was changing…She was changing her opinion of him.

Maybe…now, she'd see that he was strong. And then maybe…he could tell her of what he felt about her.

Maybe.

'If we ever get out of here, that is.' he thought sourly.

No. They would. They would get home. Soon.

Soon, the two once more found one another in the other's arms. They needed the heat…now, more than ever. It wasn't just heat from their bodies that they needed…They needed the flames of their souls. They needed comfort…not just from the cold of the ice…but from the ever looming abysmal possibility of them being stranded there for the rest of their lives.

XXXXX


	7. Hope Mirroring Despair

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS**

**Chapter 7: Hope Mirroring Despair **

Argilla limped through the snow, as slow as she could. She had helped Serph with the packing of their supplies. And now, they were set to move once more.

That morning, the sun was up and was shining languidly. Well, they couldn't really hope for a really sunny day, can they?

This was more than enough.

"Well, which way leader?" she asked cheerfully.

Serph chuckled and pointed to the northwest, "That way. Come on."

She giggled and slowly walked over to him. She, however, slipped, as she lost her footing. Serph immediately rushed to her and caught her in his arms before she could feel the cold embrace of the ice below.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned. She stiffened in his arms as their eyes met; she felt drawn to him suddenly and she felt all of her words die within her mouth.

She parted her lips to say something…but nothing coherent left her lips.

Serph arched an eyebrow; was something wrong? Was she hurt?

"Argilla?"

She suddenly snapped out of her daze and noted with a blush both her mortifying behavior only seconds before and the fact that his hands were still on her waist.

She turned her face away so that she may conceal her blush.

She had her palms against his chest and lightly pushed him away, "Erm, I'm alright now Serph. I just slipped."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've been doing quite a lot of that lately." he then grinned as he released her, "You better be careful, another stunt like that and I'll tie you to the sled." he told her with a husky voice.

Argilla's stomach churned and somersaulted as his eyes penetrated hers, as his voice sent tingles on her back…

'Does he have to use that tone…?' she asked, mentally making a face.

Yes…_that_ tone.

That was the tone that made her legs weaken and her knees buckle…It was the tone that sent electrical surges throughout her whole body…

"…" She didn't reply and just smiled, her face still turned away.

Serph noticed the blush on her cheeks. A part of him, within, smiled. He looked at her, "Well, ready to go?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Yes. Let's get a move on!" she chirped cheerfully.

Serph chuckled a bit; she was in high spirits today! A lot better than the last night…and the previous night before that. His heart sang; maybe…his words had something to do with it…

He watched her limp slowly towards the sled, careful in each of her steps…Serph watched her with intense eyes…He watched as her long hair moved with accordance to her walk. He hadn't even noticed that her hair wasn't in their traditional Chinese buns.

They were loose…and unbound.

He watched with hungry eyes as her hips and waist moved in tandem with each other…swaying left and right alluringly…

It was just like that time years ago…when they first met at the academy. She was…captivating.

Before he could ponder over it any more, her cool voice reverberated through the cool air, terminating his flight of fancy, "Well, come on Serph!"

With a small smile, he strode up to her, catching up to her in a matter of seconds. As they neared the sled, he suddenly scooped her in his arms and carried her. She squealed in surprise as he did and blushed furiously, "Serph!"

"What?" he asked coyly, not looking at her.

She clung to him tightly, "Put me down this instant! I can walk!" she said, embarrassment clearly within her voice.

He chuckled, "You were the one who said that we had to go right? Well, if I waited for you, we'd never reach there in time!"

She frowned, "Pff…Whatever." she grumbled.

XXXXX

The hours had gone by and the weather had held out. Serph was glad. With the binoculars, he searched for their dome.

Aah…

He smirked; it was just a few miles ahead. They would be able to reach there before nightfall. Putting his goggles back over his eyes, he reached Argilla.

"Come on. It's just a bit farther away." he told her.

She nodded, "Great. We can probably find shelter there."

He concurred, "Well, let's go."

"Serph." she called.

He turned back to her, "What is it?"

She looked at him bravely, her pink eyes burning with passion and resolve, "I want to walk."

Serph arched an eyebrow, "Are you certain?"

She nodded, "I'm fine now. I can make it."

Serph frowned and walked over to her, "Look. I know what this is about. I already told you. What happened back there was an accident. You needn't push yourself this way…"

She narrowed her eyes, "Serph. You told me once that you weren't a boy. Well, now, I'm telling you, that I'm not a girl. I want to walk."

Serph stiffened at that and then calmed a second later. He understood. With a nod, he unfastened her from the sled, "Alright."

He held her by the waist and assisted her as she got on her feet. There was no harm in it, he reckoned. The weather was agreeable and they were near their destination. Her walking for an hour or so would do her good.

And if she were to tire, he would just put her back on the sled.

No fuss, no muss.

She nodded and smiled, "Alright! Let's go!"

XXXXX

The two kept to themselves as they walked. It wasn't that they were avoiding one another; it was just that they needed to conserve their energy as they still had quite a trek.

The two stopped though after covering a mile.

Argilla sat on the snow, "That was…tiring…" she said, huffing.

Serph chuckled; he wasn't tired at all, and could go on for another hour of trekking but he stopped as he felt and saw that his partner wasn't.

So, he complied.

He saw a hill and there walked over to it, the binoculars still in his hands. He scanned the area but his sights landed…on her.

He swallowed the lump on his throat, as he gazed at her. Seeing her wave at him with a warm smile on her face made him blush uncontrollably and he immediately turned his sights elsewhere.

He hated himself right there.

'The world's biggest idiot, right here.' he sighed, thinking to himself.

She had caught him staring…with the binoculars no less!

'She'd probably think I'm a pervert…' he thought as his face fell.

He looked to their left and there saw, in the midst of the new layer of snow brought about by the previous night's blizzard. There was a sort of…hole.

He blinked; it was probably a part of the lake…or a small pond. Well, since they were resting, perhaps they could use this to their advantage…

"Serph?"

He froze as he heard her voice. She was there? He turned and looked at her, shifting uncomfortably as his quivering hands struggled to put his goggles back on. He stopped his fidgeting as he felt her hands on his, stilling his movements.

She guided his hands and there set his goggles over his eyes perfectly.

"There." she said cheerfully.

He coughed, hiding the blush and turned away. His eyes widened as he did so and there saw a pack of wolves upon the sled. He cursed and there dashed from the scene, accidentally shoving Argilla on the snow.

"Serph!"

Serph grabbed the flare gun from his waist and there fired a round. The wolves were momentarily blinded and there whimpered as they scattered.

Argilla looked on from afar as she saw the wolves run. She got to her feet and with her eagle-eye saw that a wolf had taken something from the sled.

She cursed, it was the transmitter.

She looked at Serph and saw that he was preoccupied fending the remaining wolves off. She narrowed her eyes; it was up to her.

She grabbed the combat knife from the belt around her waist and there dashed from the scene, thanking her lucky stars that her foot and ankle had cooperated.

She knew that the wolf was going to run and so, she had thrown the knife with the deadly accuracy that she was infamous to her enemies for.

The wolf whimpered as it had been hit on its belly and there dropped the sensitive piece of equipment. The aforesaid transmitter fell on the ground and there slid across the smooth surface of the ice.

She followed suit.

She didn't care where it went. It was their most valuable item. There was no way she would let it out of their hands…

Serph turned his direction to the sound of the whimper and there saw Argilla and the wounded wolf. His eyes widened, "Argilla…!"

"Don't!" he shouted as he rushed over to her.

Argilla slid on the ice and there outstretched her arm.

"Gotcha…!" she said.

She slowly made to get up when she heard the distinct growl of a wolf. She raised her head and there saw a pure white wolf, staring at her, baring its teeth, growling angrily.

She paled; why did she always find herself in this sort of situation?

"Argilla!" Serph yelled, the rifle in his hand, aiming for the wolf's head.

The wolf saw him and there, whimpered and backed away.

Seeing the wolf gone, Serph put the rifle down and slowly spoke, "Argilla. Don't move. That's thin ice you're lying on…"

Argilla paled; thin ice…?

Well, there was nothing that she could do right now. She had better stay put as she was instructed.

Serph rushed over to the sled and there tied the cord to it and then around his waist and made his way over to her. He then made a loop at its end, big enough so that she may sling herself in it.

"Listen, I'm going to toss you this cord. Grab onto it and sling it across your chest." he called out firmly.

"Alright…!" she replied. She stiffened as she saw a crack on the ice.

She cursed.

"Damn…!" Serph hissed and there tossed the cord over to her. Argilla caught it and carefully slung it across her chest. Her movement however was not careful or slow enough as the crack around her stretched even wider.

Serph's eyes saw that she had completed his instruction and made to pull her when the ice beneath her gave way, plunging her within the icy waters.

"Argilla!" he yelled as he pulled.

"Serph…!!" she yelled back as she fought to stay above water.

He pulled with all his might be she seemed to be slipping farther and farther away.

"No…!"

He pulled once more, forcing his legs to move backward. After a few moments of grueling pulling, he had managed to get her out of the hole.

He pulled her out of the frozen pond and onto the snow. He rushed to her and saw that she was shaking uncontrollably. He saw that she still had the transmitter and immediately grabbed it from her, not letting her feel additional cold from its metallic feel. He scooped her in his arms and there made for the sled.

He cursed and there removed her jacket and pants immediately. She was going into shock. She closed her eyes tightly as the cold engulfed her body. He had stripped her so that the only thing that she wore was their black undergarments from their Embryon uniform; luckily, it hadn't been that wet or soaked. Luckily, her spot in the sled was still prepared.

Serph immediately grabbed the fur coats, his and hers and dried her off being wrapped her in it. Her socks had been removed then. He cursed as he saw that there weren't any other pair. He looked around and saw the dead wolf.

He scooped Argilla from the ground and there placed her within the sleeping bag and fastened her in it securely, zipping it sealed.

He dashed from there and ran to the wolf's carcass. With his dagger he immediately set to work and skinned the animal. He made precise cuts and there took two pieces of skin. He rushed back to the sled and took a piece of thin cord that he cut in two.

He unzipped his unconscious comrade once more and made for her feet. He wrapped her dainty feet with the animal's fur and tied it with pieces of the cord around the ankles, sealing her feet within.

He then sealed her entire body within the bag once more.

He sighed; it wasn't much but it would keep her warm enough and hopefully slow the effects of hypothermia.

He needed to get to that dome!

Wasting no more time, he rushed from the scene, pulling the sled with all of the strength he could muster. The weather was holding. That was good. He needed all of the support that he could get at that moment.

His breathing became ragged as he continued to pull.

His heart was beating wildly against his ribcage that he feared at that moment whether it would eventually give out; out of exhaustion. His hands gripped onto the cord as tight as he could. He gritted his teeth in frustration as his eyes burned in anger.

He was angry…He was angry at himself.

He had done this to her…

If only he had been there sooner. If only he had pulled faster and harder! This wouldn't have happened!

His tears were threatening to spill but he wouldn't let it…No. If he did, it would be the same as accepting defeat. No.

He would not yield. Never.

He had to be strong; for her. He had promised her…that he would become strong…for her! And he intended on fulfilling that promise…whatever it took!

He let out a breath of relief as now…he stood in front of the dome that they had been seeking for the last few days…

"Finally…"

He looked back at Argilla and saw that she was still unconscious.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, "You'll be alright. I swear it."

Leaving the sled momentarily, he walked over to the dome and felt the wall. It was made of some metallic alloy. It wasn't wooden…

He looked around it for any sign of an entrance. But found none. He frowned and let his eyes blaze in fury, "Then I'll just have to make one."

He walked back to the sled and there pulled out the explosives within. He grinned, "C4."

He took the aforesaid explosives and there attached two of them on the wall. He readied the detonation and there walked back to the sled. He pushed the detonation button and heard an explosion.

Once the smoke had cleared, he looked at the wall and saw that it had created a hole. He nodded, right.

He dragged the sled over to the hole and let it just be there, by the entrance. He then took a luminescent rod from there and ventured further within.

He raised his arm and found himself upon an empty room. Right. Well, the first thing to do was to see what type of room they were in.

There had to be a furnace or a power-grid somewhere within. He turned to look at Argilla. He needed to do something fast!

He dragged the sled further within and there he placed the sled on the farthest corner of the room from the hole. He had set the tent up as fast as he could and there lit their lamp. He took Argilla from there and laid her within the tent. He checked her temperature…

She wasn't doing bad…Not too bad.

She wasn't shaking as much as before either. She was just suffering from mild hypothermia. He needed to warm her up. There wasn't any choice. The small lamp burned its fire within their tent languidly but he didn't care. Any heat was better than none…

He quickly unzipped her from the sleeping back and saw her shake and quiver from the cold as he did. He checked her undergarments and saw that they were quite wet. He frowned; he unzipped it from her body and quickly removed it, revealing all of her to him.

He was right…She was…indeed a goddess…

He shook his head; no! This wasn't the time!

He removed his jacket and pants and just settled for the black undergarments of their uniform. Without hesitation, he straddled her and pressed himself against her tightly, taking her in his arms protectively.

His legs intertwined with hers as his arms slid around her body. With his one hand, he grabbed the fur coats and there draped it on their bodies. He then sealed them within the sleeping bag.

He held her there…all the while whispering into her ear…

"You're going to be alright…" he told her, "Just hang in there…"

He closed his eyes and there listened for the rhythmic beating of her heart…It was quite faint; he felt his chest tighten at that. But he realized that it was because of the low temperature of her body. He needed to increase it damn it!

He held her tighter…

He waited a few more minutes…Her heartbeat was still slow…But it was better than the last reading he took.

"Argilla…hang on…"

Feeling exhaustion lurk over his weary body, he slowly closed his eyes, all the while holding the woman he loved tightly in his arms…

XXXXX

Argilla stirred and moaned. Where was she…? What happened…?

'All I could remember was…the wolf…and the transmitter…' she thought to herself.

She awoke to a warm and euphoric feeling…What was it that made it so…?

She fluttered her eyes awake…She saw a plop of silver hair. She blinked as she faintly registered that it was Serph, sleeping on her. He was on her, fully. She blushed at that but shook her head, 'It's stupid.'

She then focused on their surroundings. They were within a tent.

'Is it that time already?'

Was it nighttime already that they had decided to camp out?

She yawned…she was so tired…She felt so sleepy…

She stirred a bit more and there made for her uniform but was shocked to find that it was not there. Panic set in within her body as she stole a peek at her body. She paled.

She was…

'I'm naked…!'

Her hands went from her leg and up to her private and sacred parts and gasped.

She was naked…

'I'm naked completely!'

She blushed furiously as she considered their positions. She bit her lip; no. It couldn't be what it looked like, right?

No; of course not.

Serph must have had a good reason…

Listening to herself make the justification, she immediately felt her drowsiness return…and there…she once more succumbed to sleep.

XXXXX

Serph awoke suddenly as he felt himself on his back. On his back? Wait a minute! He opened his eyes and saw that the woman that he was straddling, now straddled him, her head on his chest.

He blushed but, moreover, he was happy. She had pulled through and it looked like she was strong enough to flip him over too.

His hands, which were resting on his side, slowly crept up to her back and there felt her body. She was warm. He smiled and relaxed his tense muscles. She was alright. He considered their positions for a moment.

Would she still need him…?

He really didn't want to remain there any more than he needed to. With her state of undress, she might consider it as offensive if he indeed remained there unnecessarily.

He wrapped his arms around her once more, fighting the urge for him to feel her, skin on skin as he flipped her over, so that she was once more on her back, resting on the warm fur coat. He looked at her face and saw contentment in it…

She wasn't pouting or furrowing her eyebrows…There was just the facial expression of…peace. That was all that he wanted to see…He smiled and there leaned in, kissing her chastely. He chuckled a bit as he felt her warm and moist lips…

He then fought the sudden urge to kiss her once more…fully. No. He wouldn't.

'It's not right.'

Even if it was killing him with desire at the moment.

He smiled once more, forgetting all of his longing for her and thought back to her previous precarious situation.

He had thought for a moment back there that he would lose her…He was thankful to the gods that he didn't.

Making up his mind, he slowly moved out of the sleeping bag and left her altogether. He cracked his tensed joints and his stiff muscles and there looked for his windproof uniform. He quickly put it on himself and there took another luminescent rod, exploring the room a bit, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

He blinked.

'This was someone's old quarters…' he mused absentmindedly.

He looked back at Argilla and took a deep breath.

'Ten minutes.'

He'd be back in ten minutes.

He needed to know what type of place this was. He needed to know where they were. He walked over to the sled and rummaged through her knapsack.

Aah…there they were.

He took the earpieces and there put it on his ear while taking the other one, putting it on her ear. There. That way, they can communicate with one another and he could give her instructions if there came a need to.

Serph then armed himself, taking with him her rifle and a combat knife. He also put on his eyepiece and a small flashlight. Well, that was it.

He looked at his sleeping companion and there smiled, "I'll be back soon."

He chuckled, "Be good."

He pivoted his heels and left the room. The doors were automatic like theirs at Muladhara…but due to the lack of power, he had to pry them open with his hands manually. He walked along the halls, opening the similar doors beside and in front of the room in which he left Argilla in and saw identical rooms.

They were all someone's quarters.

He nodded knowingly, 'This was the personnel's barrack, I suppose…'

Soon, after taking many steps, he reached the main corridor.

He lighted his way and there looked for the staircases. The elevators wouldn't be much help. No power.

He walked all around the main hall and saw old abandoned furniture. The air around him was musty and stale. He breathed in the air with slight disdain although he showed none of his personal sentiments.

He was a soldier after all.

He looked at the walls and saw images of the animals in which he had encountered outside.

'The bear…the wolves…and…birds…?'

He raised an eyebrow. He nodded as he saw the worn out banner on the walls.

"An…ta…i…ca…ser…a…ry…?"

Well. That didn't make much sense. He blinked; the rest of the writing was rubbed off. Oh well.

He resumed his walk and headed for the corners of the room. He reached the staircase and pulled the door. It was locked. A moment later, a loud crash was heard as he forced the door open. He ascended the staircase and reached the next level.

He pried the doors open and frowned, 'More offices…' he noted dryly.

He left again and there ascended another floor. It had only three floors…and two levels of basements he ascertained.

Overall, it wasn't a large place…

He reached the topmost floor and entered. His eyes widened and gave an expression of awe.

'This is…an observatory.' he thought; impressed. There on the wall, he saw, and read the bold letters, telling him where they were…

"Antarctic Observatory…" he read aloud. Now, the gibberish that he had read downstairs made sense.

Within the chamber were large equipment and in the middle was a large telescope, pointing to the cosmos…

The telescope was the largest he had ever seen…Its detection area was over 5000 m2. It had a wide field-of-view and was probably heavy duty.

He nodded knowingly.

'I wonder what this…had seen…How many stars…?' he wondered.

He had read of those…before the cataclysm had happened…The civilizations had flourished and looked to the stars, to the cosmos for their inspiration.

And then…when it all happened, the Great Disaster and Pestilence…all the major settlements had been abandoned…People lived underground…Many died…

Most of the world's population was decimated…And over time…knowledge of such a world had been lost.

And then, the world became harsh…and arid…The survivors were forced to live an unsightly existence; their lives as primordial as that of animals.

They were animals.

He narrowed his eyes; animals or not, it didn't change the fact that they were stranded there and that they needed something to communicate with Muladhara.

His thoughts wandered over to Argilla. He should return to her. Figuring out about the stars and whatnot can wait.

XXXXX

A/N: The telescope model I've used is the Milagro. It is the first TeV All-Sky Telescope. Located in northern New Mexico. 


	8. Dawn

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, WAFF, FLUFF**

**Chapter 8: Dawn **

Argilla awoke, fluttering her eyes slowly. She had had the most peaceful sleep. She stretched and there remembered her state of undress.

She quickly looked around and was glad that Serph wasn't around. She wouldn't want to change right in front of him…

She looked within the tent and saw that her clothes weren't there. She hastily crawled out of the sleeping bag, taking with her the fur-coat.

She made little but quick steps out of the tent and walked over to the sled. With her one hand holding the coat to her chest, the other rummaged through the sled.

She smiled as she saw her clothes. Well, it was just her jacket and her pants. Where were her black undergarments?

She looked around and saw them hanging up upon a beam over her head.

"There you guys are!" she said in relief as she tip-toed, her right hand reaching for the aforesaid garments.

She reached them and there held them to her chest. Well, with that done, she needed to get in her clothes.

She walked calmly towards the sled again and stopped.

She looked at her foot; it was fine.

She smiled, "Great. No more of that limping crap." she told herself.

She looked around again; Serph wasn't around. Good. She could dress up in peace. She looked at the door and saw it open. She frowned and walked over to it, and closed it.

"There."

She then walked up to her clothes once more and there let the coat fall on the floor.

XXXXX

Serph descended the staircase as agile as a cat. He cursed as the light from the flashlight began to dim. He cursed inwardly. Not only that, but the com link earpiece seemed to have run out of power as well.

He needed to get back to Argilla as soon as he could. He walked along the familiar halls and found himself by the familiar door. He raised an eyebrow; it was closed.

Was Argilla awake…?

'Or was something else in there…?'

Putting the rod in his pocket, he grabbed the edges of the door and there quickly pulled them apart. He burst in the room and froze.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets; he was fixated on the woman in front of him. He parted his lips to speak, but no words were formed…His mind had been completely scrambled.

Like the calm before the storm, all was quiet. All was still.

His eyes were on hers as hers were on his, mirroring his shocked ones.

Serph let his eyes meander over her features appreciatively. She stood right in front of him, her whole body revealed in front of him…as if displaying itself upon his hungry eyes. Her skin was fair…pearly white and spotless. Her long pink hair was loose and its long silky locks dangling by the swell of her breasts, reaching up to her elbows.

Her breasts were ample; round and were in perfect proportion, her nipples a shade of light pink…like her eyes.

Her waist was tiny…small…Her legs were long and smooth.

And like a glass shattering into a million pieces, the thin veil of peace in the air evaporated as a shrilling scream echoed in the room.

"Serph…!!" she screamed angrily, embarrassedly.

Serph's palms flew to his eyes as he realized his misconduct and turned around, spewing useless words of apology.

He turned around, "I'm sorry…" he said shakily as he felt his way out of the room, stumbling through the door clumsily.

Argilla, with her anger and embarrassment subsiding, gazed at Serph with amused eyes as she saw him stagger out of the room, walking carelessly along the walls, his palms covering his eyes.

'He looks so cute…' she told herself as she crossed her arms over her exposed chest.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

'He saw me naked!! That pervert!' she mentally screamed.

With her face still blushing furiously, she gathered her garments that she had accidentally dropped and hastily put them on.

A moment later, she was done.

"You can look now." she spoke gruffly.

Serph scratched his head sheepishly, blushing, "Erm…sorry about that…I thought that…aah…Never mind."

Argilla smirked at his antics.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. It's okay. It's just you anyway." She chuckled, "It could have been worse…!"

Serph's chest tightened at that, his breath ceasing for a moment.

It was _just _him huh…? It could have been _worse_…eh…?

It kept all of his willpower not to pout and not express any feelings of hurt and disappointment. He merely smiled, "Yeah…it could've been."

"It could've been…Heat…" he trailed off under his breath, scoffing.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied, clearing his throat.

XXXXX

"Where are we?" she asked, looking left and right curiously with her luminescent rod.

"An observatory." he replied curtly.

Argilla nodded, "Aah…People from the ancient world studied the stars…and the moon."

He nodded, "That's right."

"It's been abandoned…" she said knowingly.

"Aa…Well," he paused, "let's restore the power to this place. That is, if we can. Maybe if we're lucky, there's something here that will enable us to contact Muladhara." he told her firmly.

She nodded, "Right."

The two made their way to the basement. They were certain that the Power Room was located within.

A moment later, they were in.

Serph raised his arm and let the rod illuminate the room, however faintly. Well, it was better than nothing.

Yup. It was definitely the Power Room. He saw the main furnace and inspected it.

He looked back at Argilla, "It looks like it could still be used…But…it might not be as effective and efficient. I'll see what I can do about it."

She nodded, "Right. I'll check the fuses."

"Right. I want a status report in a quarter of an hour." he told her firmly.

"Affirmative."

XXXXX

Argilla blushed as she stole a glance at Serph from the corner of her eyes. Yes; she had been staring at him for the last five minutes.

She recalled all too clearly what had transpired between she and he only a few minutes past. Not only that…but the other instances as well…

Including the "weird" feeling that she had had when she had assisted him in shaving…Not only that but when he had kissed her chastely as a means to comfort her…

She blushed harder.

Why was he doing that?

Why was he doing the things that made her feel so uncomfortable? Was he aware that he was making her uncomfortable…? Did he know it?

Was he doing it on purpose so that she _would_ be uncomfortable?

"If he was…I'd strangle him…!' she internally snarled.

Her pondering was cut short as she felt a sharp pain in her finger.

"Ow…!!" she whimpered as she felt a sensation akin to an electric shock surge within her veins.

Serph's head shot up, "What's wrong!?" he asked, alarmed.

Argilla sweat-dropped; she had been so distracted that she had touched the fuse accidentally, causing friction, letting her scratch her finger.

'Damn!'

"It's nothing!" she called back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Just carelessness. Forget about it."

A quarter of an hour later, the two had rendezvoused.

"Report."

"The fuses are cool sir. They haven't been tampered with. They've not been worn out either. It would seem that the cool air and the airtight room had sealed it and had sustained it. It's ready to go."

He nodded.

"Well, there's still plenty of oil here. The furnace is fine. The main power-line is busted though. We can have heat but…no power." He cleared his throat, "That is, we can have heat because the furnace is fine…But…that is only if we find any source for power since furnaces run on electricity."

Argilla raised her arm and looked behind Serph, "Well, maybe we can fix it." she said, pointing to the busted main power-line.

He shook his head, "No. It's been damaged. We're lucky that the fuses were unharmed."

She nodded, "What about backup reserves? A generator maybe?"

"Bingo."

Smirking at one another, the two looked to their right and looked at the equipment that "resembled" a generator.

XXXXX

The two sat side by side. They had been working at the generator for over an hour. And now, after catching their breaths, they looked at one another once more, "Well, let's try it." she suggested cheerfully.

He nodded, "Let's."

She pulled the power lever down and there twiddled her thumbs.

A moment later, there had been light.

"And God said, 'Let there be light!'!" she exclaimed happily as she saw the power restored.

Serph chuckled, "And there was light." he responded.

Argilla laughed, "Great."

He nodded, "Right. Now, let's see if we can use anything there at the top floor. We don't know how long this generator would hold out…At least, it should hold for a few days…It needs plenty of juice to operate. So, let's make this quick. We need to take advantage of it while it's running efficiently."

She nodded in congruence, "Right."

XXXXX

Serph looked at the control platform before him. He blinked; it looked so complicated…He narrowed his eyes as he scanned through it.

'No…this is for the shutters…This is…for the telescope…'

"Serph! I think I got it!" a voice said, rousing him from his concentration.

"What did you find?"

"A mike." she said, chuckling.

He raised an eyebrow. A mike?

He walked over to her and there saw that she wasn't kidding. It was a mike alright; attached to headphones.

She sweat-dropped, "I don't think it works though…"

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"…"

Argilla looked at him; he was thinking…hard.

He looked at her again, "Let me see it."

"Be my guest." she said, moving aside and letting him at the control panel.

Serph looked at it and saw that it, indeed, did not work. He frowned; but it could be because of other reasons. He got on his knees and there removed the metallic framework of the panel, peering within.

Yup.

He blinked, "It's busted alright. But it's because of pests…The wires are all chewed out. We'll need to replace them."

Argilla smiled within. She felt…proud of him. He didn't do much…but, perhaps, she really was smothering him…treating him like a child a bit too much…

He retreated his head back from within the panel and looked at her, "Our ship was connected to Muladhara. The signal was transmitted over to Muladhara…Every step of that expedition from the moment we departed to the minute we sunk had been recorded by Muladhara. That means that Gale and the others might have already dispatched a Search and Rescue team."

He saw the flash of hope within her eyes even if her face was as stoic as before.

"While I try to get us online, why don't you try to get some rest? You need it." he said firmly.

She blinked; yes, she was a bit tired…but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

She smiled tightly at him, "I'm fine Serph. It's nothing. I've been through worse. Besides, I want to help. There's gotta be something for me to do while you do your…thing."

Serph chuckled, "Why don't you try to send an SOS Morse code transmission through the transmitter?" he suggested.

She nodded, "Right…But, we need a long range for that…"

He chuckled, "Well lieutenant, you've got your work cut out for you then."

She smiled back, "Right."

XXXXX

She walked out of the main chamber, thinking. There had got to be a way for them to transmit an SOS Morse code…

'But the only way is…Aa…!' she thought excitedly.

A satellite dish.

'There's got to be one. This is an observatory after all! She immediately rushed back to their sled and tent. When she reached there, she grabbed her goggles and donned on her arctic attire once more.

She rushed for the staircase and headed for the rooftop. She shivered lightly as she was met by the chilly air.

She had grown accustomed to the heat within the observatory that she had momentarily forgotten about the cold air outside!

Well, that was that.

She looked around. To her left, was the dome; the dome of the observatory. The whole facility consisted of two buildings that were connected by a bridge. Serph was within the dome while she was on the rooftop of the personnel's living quarters. But seeing that three-quarters of the facility was already buried deep within thick ice, the bridges were unnecessary. Heck, she could even jump from the rooftop since it was just a few feet high from ground-level.

There was snow everywhere…Everything was covered in ice. She frowned; she was going to need tools for this. She was lucky that she had brought the ice-picks and the saws.

She trudged through the deep snow and saw a room of some sort that resembled a garage. She raised an eyebrow and made her way to the small "garage". The metallic doors were frozen stiff and she had smashed it open with the ice-pick.

And there, within, covered by a thick cloth, laid her dish.

'Bingo.'

'Now…this is just the manner of making this work too.' She inspected it and saw that it could only be operated from a control panel within the building.

So, she made her way down again and looked for the aforesaid control panel…

XXXXX

Serph smiled as he had completed the repairs that were needed. Well, it was time to check on Argilla.

He pressed the button on his earpiece, "Argilla. Report."

"_Serph. I've found a satellite dish that seems to be in good condition. I've looked for its control panel. I'm working on it right now. I should be done in fifteen more minutes…" _

He smiled, "Good work." he said firmly, "The sun is beginning to set. We can work on that tomorrow. I've managed to repair the wires for the transmitter. It should be fine now. So, get over here ASAP."

"_Roger that." _

He had just sent a transmission. He had sent numerous transmissions. He had just hope that Gale had issued a Search and Rescue operation.

'I have complete faith in him.' he told himself surely.

He looked at the telescope before him. Too bad he couldn't activate it. The generator wasn't powerful enough to power it. Oh well.

Serph then looked at the huge observation windows and saw that they were covered by thick metallic shutters. He didn't even notice them. But now that he did, it made him frown. This was an observatory right? So, in his logic, he wanted to see the view of where he was. He walked over to the control panel for the shutters.

There, he released the lock and a moment later, the metallic shutters began to rise.

He smiled, his eyes sparkling in awe…He had…

'I've…never seen anything…like it…' he thought in utter and stupefied amazement.

"Serph…?"

At hearing her voice, he immediately shut the shutters once more.

Argilla looked at him with a curious expression on her face; what was he looking at? She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulders, "Serph?"

He looked back at her. He smiled and held her hands…This was a special event, he reckoned. And because it was, he knew that…it was something that he'd want to share with her…

She looked at him confusedly, "Huh?"

He shook his head, "Come on." he said tugging at her hands.

He took her to the center of the room, "Stay here. Don't move."

Argilla said nothing and moved not. What was he up to?

Her questions died as the ceiling above her began to move. She looked up and there…she saw what he had been looking at…Her eyes widened…her lips parted, "Serph…This is…"

There…on the sky danced the different hues of the Northern Lights…The Aurora Borealis…Argilla's heart skipped a beat as she bore witness to such ethereal and surreal beauty…

The colors above danced rhythmically…as if accompanied by the most soothing of music. The colors flowed gently and swirled playfully, entrancing all those who saw…

The otherwise dim sky…engulfed in nothing but cruel yet alluring twilight was pulled into a world…no, a universe of pure emotion…

Yes…the colors…the different hues in front of her swayed playfully…seductively before her eyes…just as elusive and beautiful as human emotions…just as intense and immense…

They were as varied and as deep as human emotions…

It was as if the Earth had decided to speak and had borne her soul, her eternal life and love to the eyes of mere mortals; mortals who were filthy…and unworthy.

Yes…they were unworthy to marvel at such a visage…

But it was that knowledge that made the two of them swell in overwhelming bliss…They had been unworthy, yes…but there they were…their eyes gazing upon such majestic and magnanimous beauty.

Serph walked over to her and smiled happily, contentedly as he saw her smiling in sheer happiness and glee…

At seeing her though…made him ache with desire…He wanted so much to share in her happiness. He wanted to know…to hear it from her lips that it was he who had brought on such a feeling of mirth within her. He wanted to derive utter satisfaction that it had been him who had brought about such a smile from her…

And most of all, he wanted her to know…that it had been she who had brought on the feeling of mirth in him…It had been she who had brought about the smile that he had on his lips…

His soul screamed at him as he continued to appraise her…

How he wanted to tell her that she made him happy. He wanted her to know…that…he loved her.

She tore her gaze from the sky and there looked at Serph who stood beside her, "Serph…Thank you…" she told him in a meek choke, her eyes brimming with tears of appreciation.

This time though, there was no longer any feeling of foolish shyness or doubt. There was only want…and love.

"You're welcome."

XXXXX


	9. Fulfillment

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMONS**

**Chapter 9: Fulfillment **

Serph placed his hands on her shoulders firmly and there looked at her deeply, his eyes conveying to her what his words…cannot.

Argilla swallowed the lump that formed within her throat as she nervously returned his intense gaze…

Yes…his gaze was intense…alluring…inviting…

Tempting…

Serph held onto her shoulders firmly and from there, let his hands meander to the rest of her body…his eyes never breaking the silent yet deep connection between them.

Soon, he reached the zipper of her thick jacket, and without eliminating the eye-contact, pulled it down…In a matter of seconds, he removed it completely from her…

Argilla knew that she should do something…She should be panicking! She should be slapping him! She should be calling him names…She should be protesting…

But her body…had lain silent and obedient to the incubus before her. He had her under his spell…and it was strong…holding her mind and heart imprisoned.

Thus, she stood there, completely drowned within his silver pools.

Serph saw no sign of protest or of anger within her eyes…But he did see something else…He saw…want and desire.

Within her calm and warm pink eyes, laid the raging inferno of passion.

'Passion for me and me alone.' he claimed possessively within.

"Serph…"

The control that he had, the little control that he had been nurturing since their mission, had finally been extinguished at the sound of his name passing through her full and luscious lips desperately…

His control…his careful inhibition had snapped.

Giving into his long subdued desires, he slowly leaned down, closing his eyes, finally eliminating the contact between their eyes…

Argilla saw him lean…and this time, she welcomed him with open arms. Gone were the feelings of fear, embarrassment and doubt.

A second later, their lips met and there began their slow and sensuous kiss. She moaned in a soft sigh as she felt his soft and moist lips on hers…Oh how she had denied it for so long…She had denied even to herself that she had wanted him, justifying the feelings of want and love as mere instinct to protect…

But there was no justifying now…

She just simply let her emotions flow…just like the Aurora…

Serph held her face firmly, slanting his face towards hers, prying her lips open, his tongue eager to explore her wet and warm cavern.

He suckled on her lower lip slowly, sensuously, letting her know that he was, indeed, serious about what he was doing. He wanted her to feel the deep-seethed feelings that he had harbored for her for the longest of time within the deepest bowels of his persona.

Argilla clung to him, pressing her palms on his chest…She moaned as she felt his kiss…His kiss was slow…gentle…caring. She responded to him as gently and as careful, their tongues meeting, bonding…intertwining.

From his chest, her arms traveled over upwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

From her face, his hands meandered to her body and encircled her waist.

The two lovers had finally come out of their hiding. Denial was lost…and there was only acceptance.

Serph slowly pulled her down and she complied.

Soon, the two were bare…Serph saw as Argilla closed her eyes tightly. He leaned over her and whispered to her ear, "Why are you hiding?"

She slowly opened her eyes and met his eyes, "I…You're looking at me…" she trailed off.

He caressed her cheek as he continued to straddle her, "I always look at you Argilla…Always…"

"Serph…" she breathed out.

He smiled tightly, "I've always wanted you…from the very first moment we met…"

Her bright pink eyes mellowed and softened, "I've always thought…that I want to protect you…that was why I did everything and anything to be a part of your life…I wanted to be wherever you were. I wanted to be with you in whatever situation you would put yourself…" she explained to him in a painful expression.

He smiled and kissed her once more. Argilla responded and kissed him just as urgently…just as passionately.

His hands explored her body thoroughly, memorizing within his very skin…his blood, every contour and crevasse her body had, etching and imbedding it forever within his memory.

He wanted to know everything about her…

Everything.

His fingers traced her smooth skin, trailing it with burning fingertips. She moaned as he continued to touch her. He left her lips and let his lips meander, leaving only soothing and electrical surges and sensations on her skin in its wake.

His lips soon found her collarbone and then rested back up on her throat, making her groan even louder…

Argilla's eyes were opened, focusing on the dancing lights of the Aurora above her…wondering in awe and amazement as she saw and felt the correlation between what she was feeling for Serph…and the vision that she was witnessing…of how the lights danced and flowed effortlessly…

The lights…they were but a repertoire of unwritten stories…the notes of music yet to be played…

They were words from a song that were yet to be sung…

Serph slowly parted her legs and nestled himself in between…All of their feelings…all of their emotions of need, want…lust…and love…had all but culminated into one path.

The path of consummation…

His lips left her neck and he raised his head, letting their eyes meet, "Argilla…"

"Serph…" she responded feverishly, her eyes half-lidded with desire, and entrancement.

"I want you…"

"I want you too…" she responded, pleadingly…

He nodded and slowly entered her. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly as she felt him seated on the very throne of her universe…of her being…of her soul…of her emotions.

Serph moved in slowly, expecting the barrier…But he stopped as he realized that it wasn't there. He blinked…

"Serph…!" she openly moaned.

At that sound, the fires of jealousy slowly died within him. It didn't matter to him who had been her first…It didn't matter…All that mattered to him was that she was there, with him in that place at that particular time…

It was him that she had chosen to be with…

That was more than enough for him.

His hips then moved, his manhood deeply buried within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved fluidly within, hastening his gentle and slow pace…now becoming urgent…slowly evolving…Soon, he set a barrage of frenzied thrusts within her womanhood, heightening their passion.

Argilla moaned and groaned as the minutes ticked by, her eyes brimming with tears as nothing but happiness and fulfillment glazed her chest…her soul, her being.

He was the man she wanted to be with…And now, he was there, returning her feelings.

The two lovers continued to caress one another, unheeding the rest of the world around them…only the fires of their passion burned on that cold and chilly night…

They needed nothing else…They needed no one else to sustain their existence. They only needed one another.

Like the colors of the Aurora above them, their worlds…their universes had collided in sheer passion…Never fighting…never lashing out…but caressing one another…molding together to form one…

To unite…

To create…

And within, Nirvana had been born.

Serph collapsed on her. He panted heavily; but even as he did, he held her to him as tightly as he could. And she, in turn, encompassed his body in her warmth…

She finally let her tears fall…She had felt his essence within her body, surging, pulsing hotly…filling her with untold warmth and comfort.

She sniffed.

He immediately rose from her, and peered deeply into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She sobbed, smiling, "I love you…You creep…"

His heart wanted to burst with sheer happiness. Long had he dreamed of such words to flow from her mouth. He had always told himself to cease his foolhardy daydreaming. He had willed himself to halt his silly schoolboy fantasies of her…

And he did…

But now, as he heard the words that he had desperately wanted to hear for too long a time, his inner feelings of fantasy and dreams were suddenly roused…

He felt young once more.

She had finally seen him worthy; worthy of her…and her affections. She no longer saw him as inferior…And from her words prior, he had finally come to understand the meaning, the motive behind her actions…

She had done those things…those things that he deemed as offensive and demeaning because she felt strongly for him. No more, no less.

He understood now…She never thought lowly of him…Not even once…

Now, there wasn't a shred of insecurity within his being. He now realized…that he had been the one who was a fool. He had long tried hard to prove to her his worth…only to realize now, that he needed not to…

Because…she had loved him the very first moment she met him.

"I love you…Argilla."

XXXXX

Argilla awoke as her circadian rhythm had jumped. She knew it was morning already. Groggily, she felt for the person with her within the bag and saw she was alone.

The two had worked that night after their passionate dance and had moved their belongings to a more secure location.

They had moved into another room.

After all, no one wanted to stay in a room with a large hole on the wall caused by plastic explosives.

She chuckled.

'No one wants to make love within a room with a large hole either.' she inwardly snorted.

She slowly crawled out of the bag and there felt the warmth of the air around them. She was glad that he had been able to restore the heat within the facility.

She looked at herself and blinked; where were her clothes again?

XXXXX

Serph walked back to their room. He had finished sending another transmission and had taken it upon himself to finish the work that Argilla had begun the previous night.

The day, so far, had been great. The sun was up and the winds were calm.

He had already finished sending the SOS in Morse code.

Well, there was nothing left to do but wait.

But at the moment, there were some other things that allured his attentions. Her. Yes. He wanted to know if she was awake.

He walked down the now familiar halls and entered the room that they shared. He smiled as he was greeted by her glowing visage.

"Hi…" she shyly greeted, her cheeks still having that faint pink tinge after their lovemaking the other night.

"Hello." he replied firmly, smiling.

The air fell silent.

Argilla was the one who broke it, "Serph…"

"Hm?"

"What happens now?" she asked truthfully, expectantly, walking over to him so that their hands found each other's.

He squeezed her hands and looked into her pink pools, "You become mine…that's all. And I…become yours."

She smiled and embraced him, "Serph…" she breathed out, content at his answer.

"Yeah?"

"I want…to go home…"

He sighed, "Me too."

She suddenly pulled away from him, gazing into his eyes, "Serph, I meant what I said last night…I love you."

He smiled, "I know. I love you too."

She smiled and there pulled away from him completely, "So, what's our itinerary sir?" she asked convivially.

He chuckled within; nothing had changed. She was still that headstrong woman…that smart soldier. In love or not, she hadn't changed.

He supposed…that that was the reason why he fell in love with her anyway…Her tenacity and her loyalty to herself was astounding…It was captivating…

"Well, first, we have breakfast. Then, we monitor the transmissions and monitor the readings of the scanners. I've set up a frequency so that we may intercept signals."

She nodded, "Right."

XXXXX

It had been two days and three nights now since they had established themselves within the observatory.

So far, no signals had been intercepted. But the two were patient.

They knew how hard it would be just to get to their part of the world. And then, there was the fact that the people would first have to intercept their signals, comb the area and then get to them.

That was quite a journey by itself.

So, knowing that to be the case, the two waited. But of course, along with patience, there came slight anxiety. The generator would only have enough energy for another week, outmost and four days at least.

Well, he should find alternative fuel for it then. But there was no need to get overly worried. He was confident that he would be able to find a way. They just must take each day as it came. Just like today.

Serph adjusted his goggles over his eyes and Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

He turned to her, "Hunting." he replied curtly.

"But…!"

He shook his head, "One of us needs to stay. You need to monitor the transmissions."

"But what about you!? It's dangerous out there!"

He chuckled, "I'll be careful. Don't worry about me." he told her.

He was right. He needed to go. But that wasn't what propelled her to do so though. He was strong. Yes…it was now he who had to protect her…

He had done that so many times that she had lost count. He deserved her trust, respect and her confidence in him. He had earned it.

She smiled at him and walked over to him, lifting his goggles momentarily and kissed him. A moment later, she pulled away, "Don't take too long."

He grinned, "I won't."

XXXXX

Argilla sat in front of the control panel, still vigilantly monitoring the signals. She sighed; it had been an hour since Serph had left; it had been an hour since her last transmission.

She had better send another one.

Putting the headphones on her head, placing the mike by her lips, she spoke, "This is Antarctic Observatory. Can anyone read me over?"

She had continued to do this for over a few seconds…when suddenly…

"_This is Drachma, over. We read you Antarctic Observatory." _

Argilla paled; someone was out there! Someone had received their transmission! She suddenly broke into a smile, her heart pounding.

"This is Antarctic Observatory! This is Embryon member Argilla! Can you hear me? Over!"

"_Argilla? Is that you?"_

"Heat…?!"

"_Where are you?!"_

"Lock onto these coordinates!" she told her teammate excitedly, as she fed him their coordinates.

"_Roger that." _

"ETA?!"

"_Two days. A day, if the weather holds."_

"Roger that!"

"_Any survivors?"_

"Negative. Just Serph and I."

"_Well, hang tight Argilla. We're coming. Out."_

She smiled and sighed, "I'll see you in two days Heat. Over and out."

The transmission went dead.

She sat there on her chair for a while, letting silence reign supreme. She waited for a few more minutes until it suddenly sunk into her system. She beamed; they were saved! They were going to be rescued!

Serph was right…!

Gale really had issued a Search and Rescue operation.

She sighed and there snapped her attention back, "Oh! Serph!"

That's right! She couldn't wait to give him the good news.

XXXXX

Argilla stood up as she saw Serph walk into the room. She ran to him, "Serph! They're here!"

Serph raised an eyebrow, "Here? Who's here?"

She chuckled, "Heat! Heat's here!"

He mentally frowned; Heat? Heat was here? What? What was she talking about?

"They've sent someone to find us! I spoke to Heat! He'll be here in two days!" she exclaimed happily, "We'll be rescued!"

Serph smiled, "Yeah. We will."

Argilla frowned and cupped his face, "What's up?"

He turned to her, "No! Nothing's wrong." He smiled at her tightly, "Two days. We need to prepare. Come on, let's eat. I'm beat." he said, walking away.

Argilla blinked; what just happened?

XXXXX

Night had rolled in. The air was comfortable, and the two need not be in their arctic gear. Instead, they had donned their uniform.

Argilla, though, settled for the black undergarments of their uniform while Serph wore the entire Embryon ensemble.

Argilla gazed at Serph, who was sipping his hot coffee. He had been quiet since her announcement of them being rescued. It worried her a bit though. Whenever he was quiet like this, it meant that he was deep in thought…addressing a problem all by himself.

She frowned at that.

'Enough. This is getting really annoying!' she yelled at herself.

She even got the feeling that he was avoiding her! He wouldn't talk and if he would, he'd give her short and concise answers.

She growled and walked over to where he sat on the floor and took his mug from him. Serph raised an eyebrow, "What? What did you do that for?" he asked, flabbergasted and puzzled.

She pouted, "What's going on? You haven't been yourself since I told you we were going to be rescued!"

He blinked, "Haven't I? I haven't noticed…" he trailed off, hiding behind the guise of ignorance.

She snorted, "Come off it Serph. I know you better than that. Now, it's either you're going to tell me what's going on…or…I'll have to beat it out of you." she finished with a low growl, her pink eyes blazing, "Which will it be?"

Serph merely grinned like a Cheshire cat, "You sure you can take me soldier?" he asked huskily, suddenly grabbing her by the arms.

She snatched them away and pushed him so that he lay on the floor, on his back while she effectively straddled him. She now grinned at him and loomed over him like a wraith, her face mere inches away from his, "Oh yes…I think I can take you…" she replied, her voice just as husky.

Serph smirked and suddenly grabbed her shapely behind and cupped her rear firmly, holding her against him tighter, "There's only one way to find out…" he drawled mysteriously.

Argilla raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to question him when she suddenly found herself on her back with him straddling her, pinning her hands to either side of her face with strong hands, his legs trapping hers, all the while playing a mischievous grin on his lips, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "Well, it looks like you haven't got what it takes to take me soldier." he taunted.

She growled and glared at him, quelling the blush on her face.

Serph saw that she was once more preparing to use that mouth of hers, spewing a barrage of words that dared interrupt him. Wanting to avert such a crisis, he cut her off and sealed her mouth with his.

She protested and spoke, shouted and yelled in his mouth but they were all muffled, as his hungry tongue raided her mouth.

He pressed himself tighter against her as he continued to kiss her passionately, letting her know just how he had been wanting her…

Soon, the fires of protest slowly faded away into obscurity within her as she now found herself responding to his arduous kiss…

Serph left her lips and trailed hot and wet kisses on her jaw-line, his hand freeing one of her hands so that he may pull the neckline of her undergarment away from her skin, allowing him to kiss the skin of her neck…

Argilla grunted and turned her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her properly…

Serph had the overwhelming urge to tear her apparel but he knew and realized that he mustn't. They were still in the Arctic after all…

With aching hands, he reached for her undergarment's zipper and slowly pulled it down, wanting her to reveal to him, the body that she hid behind the flimsy material.

She didn't disappoint him as she did.

He pulled back from her and just sat there, his eyes just feasting on the surreal visage right in front of his eyes…He took his time, slowly running his eyes over her deity-like appearance. His moment of silent contemplation was broken though as he heard his deity growl in apparent vexation.

"Would you stop looking at me?" she scoffed, "It's annoying…!" she hissed.

He grinned maniacally and loomed over her once more, "So what…? It's not like you could do anything about it at the moment…" he drawled, matching her earlier mocking tone with deadly precision.

She growled and grabbed onto the collar of his uniform, unfastening and unbuttoning it, "I'm not really interested in games right now." she said absentmindedly.

Serph watched her in amusement as she continued to try and undress him. She stopped and arched an eyebrow at him, "Well? Aren't you going to help me?" she growled.

"…"

He was thinking of doing that…but…he reckoned that he could make her wait for a bit longer. If she really wanted him, she would be willing to wait, right?

She growled again and pulled him against her so that their faces would near one another's, "Either help me or we're through…!" she threatened.

Serph blinked; through?

He looked into her eyes and saw undeniable passion and raw need. No. She was bluffing. Wanting to call the bluff, he got off her and walked away.

Argilla's blood ran cold. He was…walking away from her?

He didn't want to make love?

She growled as she picked herself up from the floor and stomped furiously at him, grabbing him by the elbow and spun him around, looking at him dangerously, "Listen here Serph! You've already gone too far!" she hissed, "You're going to finish what you started!"

"Or what?" he challenged openly, his eyebrow arching.

Argilla cursed herself. He was right. What could she blackmail him with?

Hm…

"Or I won't ever speak to you again!" she yelled.

Serph laughed at that, "Uh huh. Right. Then I suppose I'll just have to transfer you to a different platoon…and to another city…I can't have an uncooperative link in my team." he replied nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively.

Argilla paled; he was calling her bluff…again!?

She growled and there collapsed on the floor, burying her face in her hands, sobbing faintly…

Serph froze as he heard her sob. Sob…? Argilla…never sobs…

He turned to face her again and saw her naked form on the floor, sitting with her calves tucked beneath her thighs, her legs drawn closed together.

He knelt down and there felt a twinge of remorse. He touched her hands and slowly pried them away, "Hey…I was just kidding…Don't do that…" he told her gently.

"No! Go away!" she told him childishly, snatching her hands from his and burying her face within once more.

Serph bit his lip; she was really serious wasn't she?

"Alright…"

"Alright what…?" she asked meekly.

"I'll let you do whatever you want." he told her, capitulating.

"You're just saying that…" she told him, sobbing harder.

Serph was beginning to panic, "No…! Really…"

He then sat on the floor and there, he pressed himself closer to her and pulled her to him, letting her straddle his sitting form and kissed her bare shoulder, kissing the skin lightly, "Really…I promise…"

She said nothing and he slid his hands behind her, tracing her skin on her back, lightly touching her spine.

"So…you'll…finish…?" she asked him meekly.

He suckled on the skin of her jugular and pulled away, "Yes. I'll finish."

She squealed and pulled away, a triumphant grin on her face, "Gotcha!"

Serph gave her a shocked expression. What just happened? Her face was clear and had no trace of tears. Instead, there was only the expression of victory written all over her face.

"You're easy Serph…!" she chuckled, "I didn't know that a woman's tears were all that was needed to get the strong and proud Embryon leader to give up!"

Serph made a face. So…it had all been a…ruse?

She chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned at the contact. She leaned down and kissed him feverishly, her hands on his shoulders. Now it was time…to get him to want her the way he made her want him.

Payback was a bitch.

Serph, recovering from her revelation to him, focused instead on the fact that she was straddling him tightly, kissing him with urgent fervor.

He could feel the tightening of his uniform…crushing him within. He needed to get out of them! Quick!

Argilla felt the apprehension within him as his kiss got more demanding, his tongue diving within her mouth wildly. His muscles tensed and roughly grabbed onto her and pushed her backwards, her back meeting the floor once more.

Still kissing her, his hands made for his uniform and started to undo it. Argilla aided him with uttermost tenacity and a profound sense of urgency.

Soon, he was free of the bondage of his vexing uniform. Argilla smirked within. She hadn't forgotten…

While he busied himself in kissing her and fondling her ever plump breasts, Argilla's hands glided through the ripples of his hard chest and his washboard abs, traveling downwards and grabbed his stiff length in her hand, gripping it tightly.

He immediately stopped kissing her and he groaned, giving her a pained expression, "A-argilla…!"

She grinned evilly, her eyes glinting, "Aa…What's wrong Serph…?" she asked with mock innocence as she stroked his length affectionately, moving her hand up and down in a rhythmic fashion before squeezing it tightly within her hand.

The euphoric and entranced facial expression that Serph had suddenly evaporated and he winced, groaning, as she squeezed him.

Argilla sped her strokes and there felt him tense even more in her touch and so, hastened her strokes even more. Serph supported his weight on her by being on his elbows and gritted his teeth as he felt himself drifting ever closer to the abyss of oblivion.

He was almost there…

His manhood twitched painfully as she continued to massage him…He was going to fall…! He was going to…!

Suddenly it was all over.

He gave her a face of pair agony and he whispered, "A-argilla…W-why…?"

She grinned evilly at him. She had stopped her ministrations just before he was about to fall into the embrace of bliss. And now, there he was, hanging on every move that she made.

And now, she relished on the anguish that he was currently feeling; anguish that was brought on by her and her alone. Only she could deliver him from such a hellhole.

"What is it Serph…?"

His mouth was parted and his lips quivered, his eyes glazed and filled with emotions. But he spoke not.

'Is it that, or he couldn't talk at all?'

"Argilla…Argilla…" he groaned, pleading, "Please…Oh God…please…" he begged painfully.

Argilla cackled within. The look on his face was priceless. It was one that she would be remembering for the rest of her life.

But still, the seeds of guilt began to grow within her. Perhaps she had been too hard on him…He was still trying to be a gentleman, even in the state of being in outmost distress and pain.

If he really wanted to feel release, he would have just grabbed her and eased himself on her. But he didn't. He was still hovering above her, waiting for her to give him permission. He had laid his emotions and his trust in her hands, willing her to do whatever it was she willed on them.

She appreciated that.

She really did…He still respected her.

She smiled warmly and nodded at him.

He blinked; giving her a puzzled expression. She nodded again, "Go."

That was all that he needed. He immediately buried himself in her and there set a barrage of frenzied pelvic thrusts within her world. Argilla groaned as she felt their bodies linked and connected.

The two panted heavily soon after as the heat in the room mixed with the body-heat that they were already emitting, sending the room to have a heat-wave. The air had grown heavy with moisture and nothing but their sounds of moaning pervaded.

Serph, on his elbows, grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place as he thrust within her even wilder still.

Argilla held onto him tightly, holding onto him desperately as if her life depended on it.

Serph growled a deep growl from his throat as Argilla's womanhood grabbed onto his manhood tightly, never letting him go.

His eyes were on hers and hers were on his. The two lovers gazed at one another, with both of their eyebrows furrowed in sheer concentration.

They continued to pant, beads of sweat forming on their chests and foreheads. Serph gritted his teeth and let out a growl as he felt his end nearing.

He moved even faster within her, burying himself within her up to the hilt. His thrusts became even wilder and more demanding as the seconds ticked by.

And like a passing daydream, the two crossed the threshold of the human world and entered paradise…

They screamed the other's names as they did, comprehending nothing around them but their own state of being.

Serph collapsed on her but held her tight, rolling them so that it was she who straddled him. He ran his hands through her bubblegum-pink hair, "Argilla…" he breathed out.

She chuckled, "Serph…" she responded.

He turned them yet again so that they lay on their sides, and there slowly pulled out of her. She groaned as he did.

He looked into her eyes and took her hand, kissing its back and spoke, "You were nasty…" he told her truthfully, pouting childishly.

She nodded, and chuckled, "I know."

XXXXX

**A/N: **

**Drachma:** An ancient Greek silver coin.


	10. Light

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF**

**Chapter 10: Light **

As they both lay comfortably together, on the floor, with nothing but just the feeling of bliss draped on their shoulders, they held one another tightly, neither speaking…

"Serph…?"

"What?" he asked gently.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "Why were you upset earlier?"

He sighed; she still hadn't forgotten about it.

He thought for a moment and there spoke slowly, "I suppose…I'll miss this place."

Argilla raised her head and looked at him bemusedly, "What?"

He chuckled and ushered for them to sit. They did. Now, sitting up, they looked into each other's eyes. Serph smiled ruefully, "This whole place…This whole continent…This is where I spent my time with you…alone. This is…where we got together. And…well, when we get rescued, this won't be ours any longer…"

Argilla's eyes softened and her heart melted.

She now understood what he meant.

This place…this harsh environment…their ice prison…was also their paradise. It was their secret garden. It was where they were free of their other responsibilities to the rest of the world. In there, in the Arctic, they could do whatever it was they wanted…

This was a place of treasured memories for the both of them…

This was the place that they had discovered the unknown. This was the place that they faced death and danger together.

This was the place where they had finally realized their feelings…This was the place where they had first shared their passion…

And when Heat and the others arrived…this place, this secret garden, their paradise would no longer be their own.

Others would be there…

And once more, their responsibilities would loom over them like an executioner.

She sighed and cupped his face in her hands, "Well…at least, we could say that…we had fun." she said cheerfully.

He laughed, "Yeah." He nodded, "You're right."

"The memories we had made here…would be ours alone." she told him firmly.

He nodded, "You're right."

He leaned in and kissed her chastely.

She smiled as he pulled back and held his hand. She then stood up and urged him to do the same, "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

He nodded, "Let's. I'm bushed."

The two gathered their fallen apparel that had lain scattered all around the room and then walked over to their prepared bedding.

Argilla looked back at Serph and raised an eyebrow, "You could be so sappy Serph." she said, chuckling.

He smiled this time, no longer affected by such banter. He knew what he was; he understood his feelings better. The old him would have felt offended and would have avoided her…But not now.

He was strong when he needed to be…and exposed and embraced his weaknesses…

But what he had learnt was that…what he felt, the emotions running through him…weren't weakness. They served as the impetus for him to perform his duties…his responsibilities…It was those feelings and emotions that had propelled him to tell her what he felt…It was what served as the catalyst that he needed to save her…to persevere and brave this unknown continent.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." he chuckled in response.

Argilla walked over to him, dropping her clothes on the floor and kissed him. He held her tight and returned her kiss. A moment later they pulled back and Argilla nuzzled her face against his, "And I wouldn't have it any other way…"

XXXXX

Argilla awoke alone. She looked around groggily and saw that Serph had gone. She blinked, "Oh…"

He must be checking the transmissions.

She stretched and once more felt for her clothes. She was still bare as they had decided to share their passion once more.

Within a few minutes, she was ready for the day.

She took a mug with her and made her way to the control room. Yup. She was right. There he was, sending another transmission. He was talking to someone.

Probably to Heat.

She waited patiently as she stood a few meters away from him. A moment later, the transmission ended.

He turned to her, "Argilla."

She held out the mug to him, "Here."

He smiled and took it from her, sipping the hot coffee within, "Come on. We haven't much time."

"Eh?" she asked in confusion.

He grabbed her hand and led her through the halls, "They will be here soon. We had better get packed."

Argilla's eyes widened. "Aahhh!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He chuckled, "Their ETA is an hour or so."

The two soon reached their room and there neatly packed everything. Argilla quickly put on her arctic ensemble, as did Serph.

A moment later, they were ready.

Serph looked at her and stood, "Stay here. I'll have to send another transmission."

She nodded, "Alright."

She didn't have to wait long though. As soon as the hour had run out, Serph had come in, "Come on. They're here."

She nodded, feeling immense relief…A moment later, a redhead popped within their room and grinned at her, "Argilla."

Argilla's eyes widened as she saw him and she ran to him embracing him tightly, "Heat…! You're really here!"

Serph watched them but he didn't have the time to comment on it. His men were here and he needed to oversee the evacuation.

So, he left the two to their own devices…

Heat pulled away and grinned at her, "I thought you were dead woman!"

She slapped him, "I wouldn't die that easily!"

He chuckled and looked around, "This is all your stuff?"

She nodded, "That's all of it."

He nodded and looked at her firmly, "Alright. I'll just have these transferred."

He walked within the room and sniffed. Argilla arched an eyebrow; what the hell was he doing?

He looked back at her with a shocked expression. Shock that turned into the grin of an evil elf, "Aah…Argilla…what have you been up to?" he asked sensuously.

Argilla gave him a flabbergasted face, "Eh? What are you talking about? We've been _surviving_ out here! Hanging by the skin of our teeth!" she said growling, emphasizing on the word "surviving".

Heat chuckled, "I don't think that's _all_ you've been in here."

Argilla was taken aback, still not following on what he was saying.

"I think that you've been doing more than surviving here…" he drawled.

"W-what?!" she asked in incredulity.

Heat grinned wider still, baring his teeth, "I think that you might have been preparing to repopulate this part of the world…"

"Eh…?!"

Heat sniffed the air once more. Argilla did the same; nope, she didn't smell anything different.

Heat then grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows, "It smells like sex in here."

Argilla froze.

The air…smelled like sex?

Was that even possible?

She snorted; nah. It was just Heat. He just had a profound acute sense when it came to things like sex and other perverse subjects.

She crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about." she openly denied.

Two minutes of seeing her long-awaited teammate and friend and she already couldn't stand him. She wanted nothing more than to strangle him.

Heat sniffed again, "No, no." he affirmed, "I'm right."

"I'm right." he repeated, "Did you forget that I'm a pro when it comes to these things…?" he asked, his voice husky.

Argilla made a face; oh yes. How could she forget? But still, she'd never admit it, "Shut up Heat! You're being your stupid perverted self again!"

He laughed, "So…you've been 'carrying on' with Serph eh?"

Argilla blushed, "None of your business Heat." She then growled, "Now, get this stuff out of here before I snap your neck."

Heat sweat-dropped but grinned nonetheless, "Sure. Whatever you say."

He took their belongings and started to walk out of the room. He stopped just as he was at the door and looked back at her with the most perverted facial expression that only he had been capable of doing, "This room still smells like sex though."

Seeing her livid made him hightail out of there however.

Argilla ground her teeth in severe annoyance.

Serph, having passed Heat at the hall, who, he might add, had given him a thumbs-up, looked at Argilla and saw her livid, "What's up with Heat?"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "He was being his usual perverted self."

Serph raised an eyebrow, his protective and possessive feelings waking, "What did he do?"

She chuckled as she saw his face darken, and shook her head, "Nothing. He just knows about us."

Serph blinked, "Oh."

XXXXX

The two looked on as their icy paradise became steadily farther away from them…They would be back though. They had discovered an entire continent…

Argilla leaned her head on Serph's shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and spoke, "So, I suppose it was a successful mission then?"

Argilla chuckled, "That's an affirmative, sir."

Yup.

They had done whatever it was they had set out to do. They had established claim on these lands…They had explored it and had survived it…

And along the way, they had discovered something else…They had discovered themselves and had accepted their feelings.

Moreover, they had finally opened the hidden feelings that they had kept hidden for far too long and had denied too harshly.

They reckoned that this sideline in their lives was more an act of God rather than anything else…It was a bit ironic though.

It had been through tragedy and turbulence that something so beautiful such as their love had been born…and had grown.

They were grateful…They had found one another.

Divided, they would have fallen apart…and would have died. But together, they were strong.

They were one…

And it was because of that that they were able to conquer this land…this test of fate. It had been their love that had allowed them to persevere and remain every vigilant. It had been their feelings for one another that had given them the impetus to fight and survive…

And it was because of those deep-seethed feelings of affection that allowed them to walk that land together, hand in hand…It was love that gave them the courage to brave that unknown world…together.

"Argilla…?"

She turned to him, "Hm…?"

He said nothing, but just slowly took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers tightly. They fit perfectly.

"I'd never forget…"

And neither would she. She would never forget the experiences that she had had with him within that place…Never.

"Me neither." She nodded in congruence.

She smiled at him mischievously, "So, when's our next adventure?"

He blinked and looked at her with bemused eyes, "What…? You want to leave again…?"

The mischief from her eyes suddenly disappeared only to be replaced with eyes that held nothing but truth…and affection, "I'd go anywhere you would Serph…Even to the unknown."

With her other hand, she caressed his face lovingly, letting him nuzzle his face on her palm, groaning.

"Argilla…" he breathed out as he relished on the feel of her hand on his face…Yes. He believed her. They would continue to explore the world together…

Wherever fate might call them next.

She smiled as she saw him, content in her arms and slowly spoke, "I'd go anywhere with you Serph…I'd brave the unknown…with you…"

XXXXX

FIN


End file.
